


Shadows of the Truth

by Gemstarzah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/F, F/M, Humans, M/M, Origins, gryphons, half elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystyl, a half-elven farm girl,  leaves home to find out where her heritage comes from. Having grown up in a small farming village, she has no idea what the world outside Rosedale is like. <br/>She will have to work out friend from foe, as there are those who would seek to pretend to help her only to gain what they want instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> An original fic i wrote for NaNoWriMo back in 2013

The harsh screech of a gryphon was the first sound of the day. A young woman, in her seventeenth year old life, yawned as the sound echoed across the small town. Krystyl knew as she woke up that there would be work to do today. Living on a farm, there always was more work to do. She remembered though, that today was a different day. She knew that there was no chance her family would allow her to do any of her normal chores around the farm. Today she turned seventeen, and it was a rule on their farm that if it was your birthday you had no chores to do that day.

It was late winter and, in a week, the days would be getting warmer, the nights too. She lay in bed – more a hay bale with a blanket - for a few moments, but that was the best her family could afford. A ray of sunlight peaked through the bunch of sticks that formed a curtain across her bedroom window. That window wasn’t much though, just a hole in the clay wall. She could hear other people moving about in their rooms as well - the other members of her family, her mother, Eimhir, her father Ewan and her little sister, Finola. A handful of minutes later, she heard them all heading out of the house, and she knew they would all be out in the fields for most of the day,

The thought made her pause as she sat up, yawning. She knew her family needed meat once more in their life, so perhaps she would go into town to see Steafan the butcher. Perhaps she would run into her friends as well, it would be nice to get to spend some time with them. Smiling, knowing it was going to be a good day, she got out of bed and dressed into a long white dress made of starchy linen, which she had to wear from now on. It was what any adult woman wore, and today, finally, that was what she was.

Though her life had been good thus far, aside from the sometimes lack of food, she knew deep down that being a farm girl was not who she was supposed to be. She could not explain where the feeling came from exactly, but she knew she had to find out. _If I’m not meant to live here on the farm, then what am I meant to be? What is my life meant to be?_ she thought. To her, it was a mystery just begging to be solved. That would be a shame indeed, but she knew she would figure out which was the better life. First, she had to find out where she was meant to be, and that could mean quite a journey.

Last night she had gotten a good night’s sleep. Until the appearance of Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth in her dream. ‘You must leave Rosedale to find out who you truly are,’ Gaia had told her. ‘The time to find out is running out, Krystyl.’ Now as she thought back over the words she was confused. What did Gaia mean by time is running out? she thought to herself. Krystyl knew she had to honour the Goddess’ warning, since not doing so would only cause her trouble. Tales were told about how harsh Gaia could be when dealing with those who transgressed against her. Krystyl knew she was fortunate to not have suffered the Goddess’ wrath.

She grabbed an apple to eat, and she started towards the family barn while she bit at it. She would get something else while she was in town. Perhaps she would stop at ‘The Boars Head Inn’ for a meal when she got into town. Perhaps David would be there. David, who she cared about more than anyone else in the village. She knew it was every girls dream to end up married, in fact a part of life that people needed to have a good life, but he was taking too long when it came to asking her. How unfortunate that she could not ask him herself.

She grinned as she reached the wooden walled building that acted as a stable, as well as a yard attached to the barn for the sheep and goats at night. As soon as she entered, a horse neighed, and a neigh came from a coal-black head sticking over the wooden bar that kept him in the makeshift stall for the night. She walked over, smiling as she saw the beautiful stallion. No, he was not the finest bred horse there was, but to her, there was no animal more beautiful. The two of them got along very well.

"Hello Espre," she murmured, stroking his forehead lightly. "Ready for a trip into town?"

She ducked under the wooden rail, and scooped up the brush that she used to clean him off. In truth it was merely a handful of stiff hay that had been bound together carefully with string. She took her time with brushing him, before she saddled Espre and led him out of the barn.

"Finally awake, Krystyl?" she heard Eimhir say as she walked out with her horse. She smiled as she saw her mother.

"Yes, máthair," Krystyl replied, turning her head to grin in her mother's direction.

Despite her age, Eimhir was still easily able to do the work that she needed to get done.

"You want me to get anything else while I am in town?"

It was Krystyl’s job to go into town to get what the family needed, and by now, she generally knew what was needed.

“No, I do not think there is anything else we need,” Eimhir replied. “Have a good time, Krystyl.”

“Oh I will,” she replied, hoisting herself up into the saddle eagerly.

Heading into town meant she may have a chance to see David, and that was something she always looked forward to. He was a great guy, and she was happy that he was always around for her. She nudged Espre's sides, and the stallion started walking through the farm. Once they were off of their land, he broke into a trot. Soon, they had left the farm far behind, and it would only take them about an hour to reach Rosedale.

**

Living out here in a place where not many royals bothered to come, she knew that things were not so easy. The only time they saw royals or nobles was when there was something the villagers of Rosedale all had to know. It left them having to defend themselves, and the village wasn’t as safe as others were because of it. More than once they had had people come across the border to raid them. Otherwise, the people of Rosedale were left to their own devices. Sometimes there was no contact for almost a whole year; sometimes there was contact from such authorities once a month. Things occurred as they did, and no one could blame the nobles for not caring too much about their little town.

It was less than an hour’s ride into the township, and it was certainly not long before she reached the back entrance to the town. The village mainly had one road going through it, with open space at either end that served as entrances to Rosedale. Rosedale had no defences of its own, unlike other places. Espre slowed to a walk as Krystyl entered the town, mostly due to many of the villagers moving about on the one street that was in the town - Krystyl smiled, looking around for the butcher’s shop. Soon she spotted the stone building, one of the most important in the town.

She pulled Espre up near ‘The Boars Head’, since it was almost right across the once granite cobblestone street, now a mix of mud and dirty with many small dips where the granite had been removed over time, and headed inside. Of course, as soon as she did, David’s father waved at her cheerily.

“Morning Krystyl. What brings you here to town this early, not to mention on your birthday?” he asked, winking at her. “David’s not here, I sent him to buy some meat off from Steafan.”

Let him think she was looking for David.

“Does not matter that he is not here. I am only stopping in to get some breakfast, then I am heading over to talk to Steafan myself.” She smiled at him. There was no chance she was going to spend the entire day here.

The innkeeper grinned at her. "Well, have a seat. Do not worry about money, it is on us today."

"Thanks."

Krystyl grinned. Normally she did have to pay, but since today was her birthday, it seemed that it was his way of giving her a birthday present. Perhaps there was another reason, but she would not try and find out. There was no point in that, and it was not her business anyway. She found a table to sit at, and ignored David's little brothers as they ran around playing before their father told them to go outside.

She smiled, as a few moments later, David's mother came out with a bowl of food for her to eat.

"Thanks," Krystyl said.

"Happy Birthday Krystyl," the older woman replied, hugging her gently. "We will be there tonight, though I am sure everyone will be. Do not forget that Isis is waiting for you."

Krystyl grimaced. _How could I forget that I have to see to that?_ she thought. Since she was now a woman, she had to go and spend some time in Isis' temple. Everyone did at certain birthdays. They were all born in her temple, whether it was her season or not. Then they returned once more at a year old, then ten years old and then finally once more at seventeen.

It looked like it was going to be a long day ahead. Especially since, being born in winter, she was a _Daughter of Anubis_ , God of the Dead. Today, she had to go spend some time with the Goddess of Fertility. The two really were opposites, and there was exactly nothing that could be done about that!

When it came to the gods, she would indeed have to do as she had to; otherwise, she knew she could get in trouble. She ate the hot lamb stew that she had been given before getting up, waved at the innkeeper and headed back outside onto the street. She knew they would look after Espre while she was gone.

 _Time to face the temple of Isis_ , she thought as she walked down the street. It was a massive white stone building, which stood out in their little village, considering most buildings were made out of clay or wood. If a building was made of stone, of which only the temples were, then it signified that the occupants had a lot of money, or the building was very important.

A temple, of course, was very important, and there were a total of four in the different towns and cities. Even their little village had all four, but they certainly were not as big or as ornate as in the towns and cities. White marble for Isis, an odd greenish grey limestone for Gaia, black granite for Anubis, and brightly polished stone for Aruna. As always, her eyes did not like it when she reached the part of town the temples were in. Aruna's, of course, was the hardest to look at with the sun bright on its polished walls. Isis' was almost no better, being pure white and without a trace of dirt on it anywhere.

Soon she was climbing the few steps up to where Isis' temple doors waited wide open. The priestesses inside would have been up before dawn, making sure that the temple was spotless. Krystyl stopped at the room just inside the doors: the only room where dirt was allowed.

She slipped off her woven sandals, and popped them in a hole in the wall. Picky, the priestesses. From here on in the temple, she would go barefoot, as she was expected to do. She knew that it was a requirement of the goddess, and she turned towards the wall that had bright splashes of various shades of bronze on it.

She walked over to where there was a bowl with dark liquid in it, she pressed her thumb into it, and then against a clean spot on the wall for a few seconds. She lifted her hand away, and cleaned off her finger in the basin of water nearby.

Necessary tribute done, she turned and walked through the door to her right. Bright light illuminated her as she walked, and she knew, that from here on in, the Goddess was watching. At the far end of the room, she could see the white marble statue of a woman, taller than anyone alive, with crown of cow horns on her head. Isis.

She knew there was no chance she was going to be able to get back out of here with all her hair. That was something that was always done in the temples. When you saw someone walking about with a black wig on their head, it was obvious to all that the they were now an adult, once they started wearing one. She sighed, running her fingers through the remaining lock of hair on the side of her head for the last time. She had gotten used to only having hair in that one place. Now, the only hair she would have would be her eyebrows!

A figure in a long white robe that had golden edges and a golden sash around the middle came walking towards her now, hands clasped together in front of her waist.

"May I help you?" she asked, smiling.

Krystyl bowed her head. You were not supposed to look the priestesses in the face; she was not sure why, but it was well known by everyone. Everyone except the Pharoah and his family were below the servants of the gods. Only the Pharoah was allowed to look them in the eyes.

"Yes, I believe so. I come for what happens when a youth becomes an adult, for I am seventeen today."

Though she was not sure of everything that must happen today, she was sure enough that she would cope with whatever happened. She knew on the eighth of Cantrek, Finola would come here to become a youth. That was a ritual she remembered well. But now was not the time to go through that in her mind. Finola would have to learn it for herself. That was one of the things she knew: everyone was not allowed to talk about what happened in those rituals.

"And which one would you be? There have been quite a few in this past month," the priestess replied.

"Krystyl Ramsey, daughter of Eimhir and Ewan Ramsey, priestess.”

"Follow me, Krystyl," the priestess beckoned.

She turned and walked towards another door off the hallway, near Isis' statue. Krystyl could not help but look at the ground as she passed the statue. Several other priestesses were in the room that followed.

"Another youth becomes an adult."

Almost at once, one of the priestesses, a younger one not much older than Krystyl herself, motioned for her to follow her.

"I will show you what you need to remember from now on."

Krystyl smiled. "Is there very much?" she asked as they entered a small room.

**

Sometime later, she was walking out of the temple, collecting her sandals on the way out. All her red hair had been removed, and the priestess had cast a spell that would permanently stop it from growing back. In place of her hair, she wore a straight, shoulder length black woven wig. Her upper left arm felt cold as the wind brushed against the henna water lily that now rested there. Her fingernails had been painted with henna too, and they would need redoing each morning.

Now though, she headed for the butchers shop. There were a few people in the butcher, but one black-haired head in particular got her attention before anyone else.

Smiling, she walked up behind the man she had spotted, and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. As soon as she did, he spun around to see who was touching him. She chuckled.

“Hey. Seems it gets easier every time to sneak up on you, David.”

David laughed. “Perhaps, but I was in the middle of buying something,” he replied. “Happy Birthday, Krystyl.”

“Thanks.” She was pleased that he remembered. So far, he had been the only one who had remembered about that, aside from his father. Then again, she doubted her mother and father would ever forget that she was seventeen today. It was not something she thought they would do. Her parents always seemed to always remember the special days like this that came about in her family.

David grinned. “By the way, I will be there tonight, I promise,” he said. “Tonight is going to be a very special night, my dear.”

“Oh really?”

David grinned at her. “I am not saying why now, though. You will have to wait,” he replied. “And I am sure that is going to frustrate you for quite some time. But do not worry, before you know it, you will understand.”

Krystyl sighed. “Why do you hide things? You know I do not like people doing that.”

David chuckled, kissing her cheek. “That is because I think it is more fun and more interesting when you finally find things out. You know that I like that side of things.”

_She sighed. “_ _Alright,” she sighed. “I will see you then, I suppose. Oh, and could you spread the word about tonight for me?” she replied. David was always more than happy to help her out, she knew that much. She stepped forwards to buy the meat she needed._

The butcher, Steafan, smiled. “Morning, Krystyl. How is the family?”

“Everyone is great. Really busy for tonight, you know,” she replied, grinning.

“Oh? Why is that?” Steafan questioned.

“Oh, only a certain someone coming of age today,” she replied. “You might have overheard who not long ago in here.”

Steafan laughed. “Ah now I know. I will let the others know if I see them. Everyone will want to know after all. Now what can I get for you?”

“I only came into town to get some meat for my family,” she replied. “Enough for three, anyway.”

The butcher raised an eyebrow. “Last I checked, there were four of you; at least, there have been for the last ten years. Something happen to one of you?”

“No, everyone is fine, it is just that after tonight, I will not be living with them anymore, after all, I am an adult now.”

She knew that most girls her age would not do something like that straight away, but she felt the need to go away from Rosedale for a while. It was something she needed to do. There were questions she needed answers to and no one here seemed to have the answers she wanted to hear.

“I do not know how long I will be gone for, but someday I plan on returning here. When I do, I do not know if I will stay here, but I know that this will always be home.”

 _I just hope I know where to look. Hopefully somewhere I will find the answer I want. Someone has to know,_ she thought.

“What could you possibly want to know that no one else here can tell you?” Steafan asked. “What about your family? Do they know you are planning on leaving them soon?”

“They already know. I have talked to them about this a few times. At first they did not like the idea, but now they understand that this really is something I need to know. I want to know who I really am. I already know I am adopted, so I want to know who my true parents are, and why they left me alone like that.” Krystyl sighed, that was something that had been her mind for a while. “Even if they do not want to know me, at least I will know who they are and what they were like. That would be enough for me,” Krystyl paused. “Though it is hard to believe that this time has finally come Steafan.”

“People will miss you,” he replied, as he wrapped up several fairly big bits of meat. “We will be glad when you come back from your journey, I know that much.” He finished wrapping the meat in the cloths he normally used. “Here you go, this should be enough for your family for the winter.”

“How much?” Krystyl asked.

“Do not worry about it. Consider it a gift, Krystyl. I will see you tonight. Happy Birthday.”

Krystyl grinned, and picked up the meat as she headed out the door. She headed straight over to Espre, and headed off back home. It was going to be a good night indeed. Though she could not help but wonder just what was going to happen that night.

**

The sunset came quickly that day. All the animals were herded into the barn, so that they would be safe for the night. It was a well known legend that wild gryphons, though there were said to be no more wild ones, liked to prey on unattended flocks of animals in the night when they could not be seen coming easily. For some reason perhaps, there seemed to be creatures that were going missing at night.

She paused as she heard someone knock on the wall beside her door. It could only be her mother that was knocking. No one else would be coming to see her right now.

“Come on in, mother,” she said, turning to look in that direction. Her mother would be here to help her with the kohl that she had to wear from now. She looked at the clay container that held the thick black makeup. She was used to having the green kohl, but that had been what was used on youths until they became adults.

"Are you almost ready, dear?" Eimhir asked as she walked into the room. Her mother was smiling, and Krystyl knew she was proud of her. "I am pleased to see that you managed to remember to go to Isis' temple while you were in town. I had forgotten to remind you about that." Her mother hugged her gently. "I am sure whoever ends up with you will be happy. You have grown up into a fine young woman and I could not be more proud of you, Krystyl."

“Thanks mother," Krystyl replied.

She returned the hug, knowing it might be the last time she did so for some time. She doubted that it would be a quick journey out into the unknown to find out who she was supposed to be.

Her mother reached for the small, smooth ended stick that was used for applying the kohl, as her daughter sat there, looking up at her happily. Krystyl grinned though, opening her eyes quite wide as her mother brought the stick close.

Though the green kohl had felt a little lumpy, she was surprised when, despite the cool feeling that came with it normally, the black seemed to be rather smooth. It was something that was not completely expected at all. Now she could see why her parents had never been in much of a rush to clean their faces off at night. The green one was a little lumpy compared to this, and got quite irritating by the end of the day.

Krystyl smiled as she came out of her room, having changed into a long pale cream gown that she had been making for some time now. It was the one she had planned to wear for tonight. It left her shoulders and above her collarbones bare, as most women’s clothing did, and her arms were naked too.

Walking past the polished metal on the shelf nearby, it had been a gift from David one year, she stopped and picked it up, looking at her own reflection for a few moments. She smiled. Everything seemed to be in place, all her usual makeup and everything. She put the stone back down and then started towards where she could hear a lot of people talking, and a few laughing.

As soon as she reached the wide open area that her mother and father had built for such days, she smiled quite eager to see who had come. There was her mother, her father, and her little sister. As well as many others. Seemed the whole village had turned out for the celebration.

“Krystyl!” a young girl’s voice shouted, and then a few moments later, a ten year old brown haired girl was hugging her. “About time you got down here, _magna soror_!” Only Finola had the right to call her big sister.

Krystyl laughed, looking down at her little sister, Finola. “Of course I came down, but I had to make sure I was ready before I did, _parum sororem_.” One day she knew Finola would reach the same point she was at. Who knew where she would be herself when that time came. Who knew where in the empire she would find a home. It all depended on who she truly was.

She looked around the room. Where were her friends? She knew they would be here somewhere, but the question was where exactly they were. Finally she spotted them, both light brown haired, and slightly shorter than herself. _I guess being taller than most people here comes in handy,_ she thought as she made her way over towards Nila and Mirèio.

"Hey guys," she said, grinning at them both.

Immediately both of them hugged her.

"Wow do you not look stunning?" Mirèio said, once she stepped back. "I am sure David is going to get quite a surprise when he sees you."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Nila asked. She grinned looking around them as if she had just seen David appear out of thin air because she had asked about him. "I have not seen him arrive yet."

"I am sure he will show up, Nila," Krystyl replied, grinning at the twins. She sure could not ask for anyone better as her friends. They were as loyal to her as she was to them and they were to each other. Except, that was, when there was a secret that they had to hide. When that was the case, they were more than happy to avoid talking about it. Though it sometimes frustrated her, she usually ended up laughing when she did find out.

Somehow, Krystyl knew they were hiding something from her. It just seemed that her friends knew something was going to happen but that they were being very careful to try not to let on that they knew. She, of course, having known them for so long, knew something was going on at the moment. She was not sure what, but she knew she would find out.

“There you are,” she heard David speaking, and then someone kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him. Nila and Mirèio disappeared quickly, leaving them to themselves for now.

**

“You look beautiful,” David said, grinning at her. Like earlier in the day, he merely wore a knee length white kilt, with a lack of shirt, all of the muscles in his torso were visible.

“Thanks, David,” she replied.

She grinned. Finally I can find out what he was hiding from me this morning. It has been long enough surely.

“So what is this little surprise you are hiding from me?” She certainly was looking forwards to finding out what he was going to tell her or give her.

He chuckled. “I think you have waited long enough. Come with me.” Taking her hand, he led her out of where everyone was, towards the woods.

No owls hooted, which was a good thing indeed, they would have gone in another direction if one had. The nocturnal birds were believed to bring bad luck to those who were near one that was hooting. There was only the sound of crickets chirping as well as themselves walking through the woods. David did not go far, but they did lose sight of the house.

“You sure you know where we are?” Krystyl asked. She had not been in these woods before. For her, this was rather interesting, though she would have liked to be here during the day, not the night.

“I have hunted out here a few times, so yes,” David replied. He chuckled. “Helped your father a few times to track stray sheep too.” He grinned, stopping to face her. “I have something to say that I should have when I saw you this morning but I had to hurry back to patris’ inn.”

Krystyl knew David’s father, Vasile Cojocaru, quite well. He earned a lot from the inn too; it seemed to be rather popular. She would likely head over to the inn once more, come morning.

“And what would that be?”

David looked at her for a few moments, pausing. “She is more beautiful than any other girl, she is like a star rising . . . with beautiful eyes for looking and sweet lips for kissing.” They were words only used together to ask one question.

**

Krystyl’s eyes widened as she looked at him. That was something that was only said for one reason in particular. So… he really wanted her to be with him, did he? That was something she certainly could not refuse. She paused for a few moments before she chose to reply to his question.

“Your hand is in my hand, my body trembles with joy, my heart is exalted because we walk together.”

No, she did not really tremble but that didn’t matter. It merely was a saying that she knew she was expected to say if she agreed.

David smiled at her. “Thank you.” He gently kissed her. Such a thing was perfectly acceptable since they weren’t married, but there were some things that crossed the line. “I suppose we better get back there before people notice we are missing.” His arms wrapped around her however, he seemed quite happy to know that she had chosen him.

“Indeed we should.” Krystyl grinned, returning the kiss. She really did love him, and for tonight, she would forget about her plans for the morning. She would tell him when she visited him in the morning, she did not want to ruin the night by telling him now. When they got back to the house, it only got better.

“About time we found you two!” one of her friends called, grinning at her. Krystyl smiled as she saw her two best friends, Nila and Mirèio. Of course they would be looking for them. It was something those two could not resist doing. _Never a moment to ourselves with you two around,_ Krystyl thought. She knew her friends would want all the details, and right now she had no interest in telling them all that. No, she wanted to talk to her parents about what David had asked her and nothing else.

Both her friends paused as they saw Krystyl and David, the two were holding hands. Both of them blinked when they noticed that.

“What’s going on?” both of the girls asked at once.

Normally, they were not used to seeing Krystyl and David walking around holding hands like that. It was a sign that something had changed in the relationship between the two. Quite a few heads had turned to look at that, but neither of the pair were bothered.

“He asked me.” _Let them figure that one out_ , she thought. “I need to find my parents at the moment though, any idea when they got to?” Krystyl chuckled, as both her friends’ mouths fell open at her explanation. Clearly they were not expecting that at all.

“They were talking to our family not long ago,” Mirèio replied grinning at her. "Our parents are over near the refreshments table. I think your parents are still there at the moment, but I cannot be sure."

“Thanks,” Krystyl replied, before she started walking again. She knew that the other two surely would have been expecting nothing like this. But even they were almost of an age where they could marry. Given a year and they would be.

It was not long until she spotted her parents. How fortunate that they were talking to David’s parents at the moment. That was something that would prove quite useful.

She smiled as she walked towards them, knowing this was something that they certainly needed to talk about. Things were certainly going to get interesting in the days to come, and she knew she had to head away still.

Tomorrow she would tackle that bit though. She was sure she would be able to figure something out with David. She knew their families would work out most of the details, she and David really wouldn’t have to do anything. The only thing would be Krystal moving over to the inn in the morning.

“Máthair, Athair,” she spoke quickly to get their attention, smiling as they turned to look at her, while David went to talk to his own parents.

“Yes, Krystyl?” Eimhir asked, smiling at her daughter.

“There is something I have to tell you.” She was very eager to tell them what David had asked her.

This was something that she knew would get quite interesting now that they had returned from their small walk in the forest. It had, at least, been fairly quick, the time they had not been in the house. She knew her parents would not have missed their absence. It was important that she told them what was going on, and that she sure did not leave out anything that was important. For it was them, and David's parents who would deal with all the rest of the arrangements, now that she had accepted David's proposal.

“And I have the feeling David is likely telling his parents something very similar.”

“What is it?” Ewan asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked rather curious.

Or was he? she wondered. Does he already know what David was planning to ask me today?

“He asked me,” she replied. She knew her parents would understand what she meant by that. Everyone got asked eventually, and the fact that she and David had been together for quite a while now, people were expecting it to happen.

Eimhir’s eyes widened at the words she said. “He did? And how did you answer?”

“I accepted,” Krystyl replied. She paused though, knowing that her own plans for her future at present had not changed despite this set back. “Though I am still planning on travelling away.”

“Have you told him?” her mother asked softly.

“No, when I head into town in the morning I will though,” she replied.

It was not something she was looking forward to at all. How was she going to tell him that she was going away for a while, and had no idea when she would be back? Was it really that fair of her to do this to him?

She knew that some would think that was just cruel of her, but she had to do what was the best for herself. There were some things in life that came up and, hopefully, he would understand what was going on. She really needed to know who she was meant to be.

 


	2. Leaving Home

Krystyl smiled to herself as she woke up once more back at the farm. She blinked though when she noticed the sunlight streaming into the room that had been her bedroom. Dressing swiftly and pulling the blinds back, she started at the sight of where the sun was in the sky. It was quite high, which made it already mid morning at least! It looked like she was not likely to get as far as she would have liked today.

She would be able to get to town, and she would spend the night at The Boars Head and leave Rosedale tomorrow. She surely would not get as far as she wanted to today, so she would wait until the next morning. It might be the town inn, but it was also David’s home and she knew she was always welcome there. Not to mention it would be a good way for her to say goodbye to him.

Krystyl grinned as she picked up the pack that she would take with her, filled with the things she would need. Mainly clothing, but there was also a water skin in there as well, the long spear that she had often used to protect her family’s sheep from gryphon attacks. It was simply made, just a long branch that had fallen from a tree in one of the storms that she had sharpened one end of, but it would get the job done should she need to protect herself. More than once it had been relied on, and never had it failed her.

She walked out to the stables, leaving spear and pack outside while she went in to collect Espre. It seemed there had been a light rain after the party last night, something many desperately needed. She saddled him quickly, but before she was outside the barn, she found that her mother, father and sister were waiting just outside the entrance. They must have seen her come out of the house.

She looked at them as she walked, knowing they would want to talk to her before she left on this journey. Though she knew that a woman travelling alone was often frowned on, she had to do this. It was up to her to find out who she really was, that was something that she knew would not be easy. All she had to start with was the tattoo on her neck. Two circles that were joined interlocking in the middle. Where she had got it she wanted to find out for it was the one thing that her parents were unable to explain.

She led Espre over to them. It was only too convenient that they had chosen to wait for her where she had left the pack and spear. Well, she wouldn't have to go far once she'd said goodbye to them. Not having to search for them was a nice thought indeed.

“We’re going to miss having you around,” Eimhir said.

Her mother hugged her tightly. Krystyl knew her parents never liked goodbyes and this would be one of the harder ones indeed. For who knew when, or if, they would meet again after today. It could only be a month, but it could also be a year or two. But this had to happen. She had to find out who she was supposed to be. At least she knew her family supported her in that. They understood that she needed to find out things for herself, and that was something she knew not everyone would understand.

“Take care of yourself,” Ewan said, giving her a gentle hug. “I’m glad you’re taking the spear you made. At least you will be able to defend yourself if you really need to.” He smiled, he knew how well she could use the spear she had made.

When Finola hugged her, the youngling was crying. “Come back, I’ll miss you too much, _magna soror._ ”

Krystyl sighed, bending down. “I’ll miss you too, Fin, but this is something I have to do. I need to know who I really am.”

She held her sister for quite a while. She really would miss Finola the most. Her parents were getting older now, and soon would not be able to do so much around the farm.

“I will come back to visit you when I can, but when that is remains to be seen. Remember to do everything you know how to do and never ever stop caring about those who are close to you.”

Her little sister nodded, and Krystyl let her go, pulling the pack onto her back, and collecting the spear from where it rested against the wall of the barn. Lithely, she swung up onto Esper’s saddle and started to ride away from the others. She did not look back as she did, for she knew it would be hard to keep going if she did. She was resolved to find out who she was and she would do whatever it took to find out who she was.

The village was her next destination, where she would have people to say goodbye to. She thought for a few moments as she rode, working out who she would have to say goodbye to there. Yes, there was the butcher, who knew she was leaving, so she wouldn't have to talk to Steafan today.

Who else did she care about? Nila and Mirèio certainly. They had been her friends for a long time, and she knew she would certainly miss having the two of them around her; but they were safer here. This was their home and they had never shown much interest in leaving what they knew behind. It was something they seemed unable to do at all. Which left David and his parents. They would be hard to say goodbye to, especially after last night. She would do what she had to, even so. She would return of course, she couldn't keep David waiting for a long time. As soon as she could return, she would. For him, and for Finola.

**

Soon the town came into sight, and she smiled as it rose out of nowhere in front of her. She slowed Espre to a walk as she did, knowing that it was market day and the streets would be very busy at this time of the day. Slowly, the two made their way through the crowded streets, and her father-in-law to be came out to take Espre.

“Looking for David?” he asked.

The older man smiled at her as he spoke. She knew him rather well, and that was something she hoped would never changed. He was almost like a second father to her; David's parents had always looked out for her and her family too. It was something she was quite getting used to at the moment.

 _Of course I am,_ she thought as she heard his words. Who else would she come looking for here? If something happened in the town, big or small, everyone knew about it. Though some of the people left once they were adults, some of them, like David, and her had stayed on, though she only had for the last year. For some of them found they could not leave, while others just couldn't wait to go seek their futures in other towns and cities. Now it was her turn to leave Rosedale, and find out the missing links to her own past.

“Yeah, I am. Is he home this time?” she asked, smiling at him.

“Try knocking on door twelve. I know there was something else he wanted to give you as a birthday present, but he couldn’t last night. Would have been very inappropriate of him, even though he did make it known to everyone that you’ve been chosen by him. We had to convince him to wait, and that took a bit.”

The older man winked at her, before leading Espre towards the stables.

Krystyl headed in and up the stairs. _What was David thinking of giving me?_ She was rather curious now. She counted doors as she walked down the narrow bending corridor. She knew there was something going on here that she was not being told, and it made her all the more curious as to what exactly. Soon, she found the right room, and knocked.

It was only a few seconds before David answered. He smiled as he saw her. "Well isn't this a lovely surprise." He chuckled, before gently kissing her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, before he gently pulled her into the room, and shut the door behind her.

Many times she had been in here as a child. There was a wide bed, room enough for two. A desk sat leaning against one wall, and there was a table with two chairs in the middle of the room. A fireplace was in another corner, cold and clearly not used the previous night. A long wooden chest at the end of the bed which she knew his clothing was in. She smiled, nothing had changed.

"I heard you had another surprise for me?" she asked, grinning at him.

She noticed he was pleased that she knew that he had another surprise for her.

"I did, but did you come here for any other reason? Might want to talk about that before we deal with my surprise." David smiled, walking over to rest on his bed.

Krystyl walked over to sit on the other side of the bed. She knew what she needed to tell him, and she knew he would not like it at first. That was something she knew quite well. He cared about her, yes, but would he be alright with her travelling alone? Many would be against it, but this was something that she wanted. She was silent for a while as she contemplated this.

"David..." she paused. "I'm leaving Rosedale in the morning."

She knew she just had to get this out, so that he knew what was going on. She knew she had to explain everything to him now, but that was why she had come here to find him. It would be wrong to leave without leaving him with some explanation at least.

He blinked. "What? Why? When did you decide this?" he asked, a little shocked. His grey eyes widened as he looked at her, one arm wrapping around her.

She paused, knowing that she had to tell him the truth. If anyone deserved it, it was him. He was one of the most important people to her in the entire world.

"I made up my mind some time ago. I knew though that I wouldn't leave until today or tomorrow. There was no chance I was going to leave before my birthday. I know that had to happen here, since I'm not registered anywhere else." She sighed, and gently kissed him.

She smiled softly at him. "I'm not sure how long I will be gone.” She paused "It depends how long it takes me to find out what I seek." She sighed. That could well take quite some time. She blinked as she heard Soren, the gryphon of one of the town guards, screeching.

That sound meant that everyone was to gather in the village square, and she knew that when a gathering was called like this there might be a bad reason for it. Who knew what the reason for it was, until they went to see what was being said. It was important enough though that everyone went, and she knew she would not be the one to miss out on whatever was being said. In any case it made her somewhat curious as well.

"Come on," David said. He knew as well as she did that they had to get out to the town square immediately. He paused though as he stood up, looking thoughtful for a moment. "You can leave your stuff here, it'll be safer."

Krystyl nodded, knowing that to have the spear with her would not be wise at this moment. The gryphons saw spears as a serious threat, and they would not take well to knowing she had one. As crudely made as hers was, it would not take well. She sighed, leaning it against a wall and dropping her pack at the foot of it. At least that way it wouldn't fall over

She then followed him out onto the street, heading towards the square. _What’s going on?_ Soren screeched again. This time, he sounded impatient. Though those in the farms would not come, she knew he was waiting for everyone else.

Soon she joined the crowd, her hand in David's. Mirèio and Nila joined them a few moments later.

**

"What do you think it going on?" Mirèio asked, looking at her friends. "It's not normal for him to be calling us all here, in the middle of market day."

She had a point indeed. Market Day was the one day that they were all really too busy trying to buy the things they needed for their families. Even the gryphons could understand that, but this time it seemed things were going to be very different. Though the gryphons spoke the same way as all the humans and elves, the gryphoners had an easier time understanding them.

She stood with David, her hand in his. She looked at him, a little worried. Something strange was going on here in Rosedale today, and she wanted to know what. She knew after the announcement; she would leave here, and not return until her quest was over. Therefore, she coveted any time she had contact with David like this. Even all the hand holding would be something that she would miss. It might only be a simple gesture, but it meant so much to those who were respectful of all their customs.

Soren screeched a third time and everyone fell silent. His gryphoner was standing beside him, Heber. Heber looks out over all of them, silent for the moment. He seems to be considering his words for the moment. Normally Heber was easy enough to talk to, he often had bought things from all of them. Often, he and the other gryphoners here had bought meat from Steafan, and she'd often seen Steafan toss something at their gryphons, which was always gobbled up eagerly by the massive creatures.

"It has come to my attention that someone here is poaching gryphons."

The words were a shock for Krystyl to hear. _Why would someone dare to do that?_ That was something that she had not ever expected someone in the small town to do. _I wonder how he found out. And has he worked out who it is?_ She decided to pay attention, though she had already been, this was certainly interesting.

"While I was buying meat off Steafan, he tossed some meat to Soren, as he always does. Soren did go to eat it, but as soon as he tasted it, he spat it back out, and told me when I asked, since Steafan was rather shocked that Soren would do that.”

Krystyl grimaced. As the crowd began to disperse, she knew that she had to go and talk to Heber. She had bought meat from Steafan yesterday morning.

"Looks like I'm one of the ones who might have been sold that meat," she said. "After all I had to buy some yesterday for the rest of my family."

It was not a good feeling that she had right now about that either.

Krystyl sighed, before walking towards Heber. At least she would not get into trouble for buying meat that clearly wasn't meant to be sold to Steafan.

"Heber?" she asked, since the man's attention was not on her. Soren, though, was staring at her with bright blue eyes.

Heber turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

Heber had always been a fair man, and she knew she would be able to count on him to come through on his word about the meat being replaced. He was certainly a very honorable man.

"I bought a few bits of meat yesterday from Steafan. I did not have to pay for it though since he gave it to me for a birthday gift. It was my birthday yesterday.”

She had not seen him at the party, so she thought it was prudent of her to tell him that. Otherwise her not being asked to pay for the meat would have been recognized as stealing.

Heber blinked, and then composed his features into a rather calm expression that everyone was used to seeing on his face whenever he had to deal with someone who had been breaking laws. For such a calm man, in the past he had been known to have quite the temper, but that normally was only seen when people in the town were not cooperating with him at all. She gave him a small smile as she waited for the question that would likely follow, at least.

“And where are you living? We’ll check it out.”

Krystyl thought for a few moments, knowing she was going to have to be specific as there were a lot of people who lived in farms around the town.

“There’s a farm about an hour's horseback ride from the border north of here. My mother, little sister and father are there. It’s the last farm that you can pass through before the woods.”

He hadn’t been there last night, and if he had, she hadn’t seen him. She hoped that they would be able to find it from the description she had given him, it was all she could give him.

She did not want to cause her family any trouble. Krystyl grinned though.

"No worries. We'll see whether or not you got fooled by the poacher."

Heber turned to Soren, and climbed into the saddle that was on his back. A few moments later, Soren started running away from the Marketplace for a few moments before jumping into the air. He turned and started back the way he had come, on his way out to that farm.

Krystyl turned back towards David. "Well that was inte-"

A screech cut her off. Two gryphons hung in the air over the town, looking down at her and at her friends.

 _What do they want?_ she thought, watching the pair. Then suddenly, both dove down causing people to scatter in every direction. _What are they doing here?_ The gryphons landed. Both of them moved towards Nila and Mirèio. They glared at David and Krystyl, which made the pair move out of the way. This was something they were not expecting to happen.

Both made an odd screeching noise as they got closer to the two girls. Her friends seemed to know what was going on.

“Looks like we have to leave Rosedale,” Nila said, looking at Krystyl and David. She was grinning. “I can’t believe we got picked by the gryphons.”

“Good luck,” David said, sounding quite surprised.

“You guys deserve it,” Krystyl replied, stunned.

****


	3. Royal Visitor

Morning came quite quickly. Krystyl and David ate in the room they had slept in together, before they both headed downstairs. The inn was oddly quiet considering it was around the time when people were coming in for breakfast. Both of them looked around at the silent common room before heading out. Krystyl had decided she wouldn't take the spear any further with her. Not after Heber's announcement yesterday. She knew that Nila and Mirèio had left with their gryphons late last night. One headed north, the other headed south.

Krystyl sighed as she got outside, knowing that there was no chance she was leaving quite yet. The street was lined with people, and not one person wanted to move so that she could get to the stables where Espre was. She looked around.

"Wonder what is going on," she murmured to David.

"I'm sure we're going to find out eventually," David replied, squeezing her hand.

The two of them stopped, and for not the first time, Krystyl was glad that she was taller than most of the villagers. That was until she saw the gryphons that were coming down the street towards them. There were three in all, and each of them had a rider. At first she wondered as to why so many bonded gryphons were in the street, and then she saw who was on the golden feathered, brown-rumped gryphon in the middle. It was hard to forget who the white-dressed woman with a lot of gold jewellery was.

 _What is Grand Royal Wife Lessa doing here?_ she thought as, like the others, she fell on her knees. She knew something must be up if the Grand Royal Wife was here herself. Normally she just sent someone to do the talking for her instead.

The gryphons stopped in the middle of the street's length, which just had to be opposite where Krystyl and David were on their knees.

"It has come to my attention that Rosedale has not been sending the proper tribute to Mistyvale City this year. Let this be a warning: you have two months to get all of the remaining tribute on its way to me, or the guards who are here will be sent to guard towns of people who are needed.

No guards? _But Rosedale is a village on the border, to not allow us the guards is a really bad idea!_ If those in Byzaga realised that Rosedale was undefended, surely they would launch an invasion! From Rosedale, they could strike anywhere else in Amadya without any of Amadya's other towns or its capital city, Burgunda City, being aware they were being invaded before it was too late to defend themselves!

She grimaced, knowing that the new threat was certainly one everyone would take seriously. Most of the food would immediately be sent to Mistyvale City. She knew people would be relying on David's hunting skills to survive, and that was bad, really bad! He couldn't provide for the entire village!

She felt eyes on her at that point, and risked a very brief glance up. She flinched, looking hastily back at the ground. There was no chance she wanted to cause trouble at all, especially not around the Grand Royal Wife! The gryphon bearing Lessa was looking down at her for some reason. Then it said something, and though she did not understand the gryphon at all, she heard the Grand Royal Wife answer.

She kept her eyes on the ground. _Why are they looking at me?_ It made no sense for her at all. Things were looking a little odd at the moment. Yes, she was taller than those around her. Yes, she had red hair unlike everyone else in the town, it only showed in her eyebrows now. Surely there was nothing special about her!

Yet in that brief glance, she had recognised them both, and not just from the stories either. Some part deep inside her had recognised them, and that knowledge was very unsettling for her. She did not know what part of her that was, but she knew that somehow she knew the Grand Royal Wife.

* * *

"Are you sure it is her?" Lessa asked Elgantine.

"Use your eyes and think with your heart and you will know that that young wo’an is your Alison," her bonded partner replied. "Surely you recognise her. That face is not completely hu’man, yet not completely elven. Even I who a’ neither can recognise that."

Lessa studied the girl before her. She certainly had the height.

"Can you see the tattoo?" she asked. Personally, she was unable to do so.

"If she has it, it ‘ust ‘e hidden under that ‘lack wig that you insist on people wearing," Elgantine replied. She snorted. "What are you going to do a’out this?"

Lessa sighed. "If it is her, I will not tell her myself who she is. Let her work it out, I can see she has spirit and is brave too. Everyone else fears us, yet she has the courage to glance up."

Yes, it had only been for a second, but it had been enough. Those eyes were definitely Ryan's, and they were definitely the eyes of her baby girl.

To find her here was such a shock for her. Her daughter was here, hidden in plain sight, and now she was face to face with the little one. She knew that there was no chance she could say anything about this.

She spoke in elf tongue now to her guards. "Let's keep moving."

Elgantine started walking as soon as the male gryphon in front of her was moving once more.

* * *

She had to leave, there was no doubt about that. She knew she could not risk being seen by the Grand Royal Wife again. If she was, well, then she knew she would have trouble. She sighed as the gryphons left her sight and stood up with David.

"That was odd. I don't know why, but they were looking right at me, David," she said, looking at him. She was very confused by the entire encounter, not to mention horrified by what Lessa had said.

"They were?" David asked. "I never noticed... wait a moment...” Once again he stopped, his eyes widening as he realized what her words implied. “You didn't!" He stared at her quite hard now. Almost frowning in disapproval.

"I looked up, yes, but only for a second, it’s strange, and hopefully I imagined it, but somewhere down inside me thinks she is more to me than just our Sovereign," Krystyl replied. "As it is... I don't think I need any trouble from her." She paused. "I think its time I left Rosedale and started my journey. I'm heading for Syntheria first, then I might head across the border, into Amadya."

"Cross into land that is different to here?" David asked. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not. I just want to try and speak to everyone who might know something about this."

She tapped the tattoo on her neck. She had to find out what it meant, now more than ever.

"Especially now that she seems to have taken some interest in me. Thought I don't think I've met her before, her voice was certainly one I do know." She sighed. “I guess I’ll see you when I come back home.” If this really was home for her. But she knew she could never forget the people here. They were her friends, her family.

David sighed. “Hurry back,” he said as they reached the stables and one of the stable hands brought Espre out ready to go. Another came down with Krystyl’s pack. He knew she wouldn’t risk that spear with all these gryphons about, considering spears could easily kill the creatures.

She wrapped her arms around David. “I will, David. I promise.”

It was going to be a while before she saw him again, but after last night, well she knew she would come back. The last few days had been very exciting. There really was no place like home to her.

David smiled at her. "Here."

He held something out to her.

She held out her hand, to her surprise she found it was a plain gold arm band.

"Where were you hiding that and why didn't you give it to me yesterday?"

"I didn't have it yesterday. One of the others slipped it to me while we were coming outside. I had no time yesterday to go get it from Yaroslav," he replied.

Yaroslav, was the town's jeweller. Krystyl blushed at what those words implied. _How did he manage to pay for this?_

"You shouldn't have spent so much on me," she replied.

She knew how expensive gold was. It was the most expensive metal there was these days. Only nobles wore it, and she was far from one! Wow, she was rather embarrassed by his gift.

Krystyl smiled though.

“Thank you.”

She would certainly try not to lose it. She knew how much this was worth. She slipped it up onto her arm and knew he sure had been careful about getting it made for her. It seemed to fit her perfectly.

She kissed him gently before climbing up onto Espre’s back. She knew that now the real journey would begin for her. Though the thought was a daunting one, it was time for her to find out who she really was. She had enough money to survive for the meantime. She would never sell the golden arm band, as she knew what it signified; that she was a married woman. And no other man would ever be able to choose her for himself.

She nudged her horse, and started to ride through slowly through the streets. She would never forget the things she had learnt here. _Isis, please, grant me the knowledge to the path I must take,_ she prayed silently. Soon, she was out of the town and heading west towards the river. She would be in the forest most of the way. That was a good thing because many edible berry bushes were in the forests.

Her mother had taught her which berries were able to be eaten, and which ones never to touch and now she would be able to put that knowledge into practise. At least she would be able to look after herself out there. Hopefully all the predators would be huddled in caves for the winter. She had no need for them, they were a very unwelcome sight at the moment.

She paused at the entrance to the town, looking back for a few moments. I wonder how much things will change while I’m gone, and will I be any different?

 _Only one way to find out,_ she thought to herself. A thought from David reached her at that moment. _Just remember, wherever you are, and whoever you turn out to really be, I will always love you._ Well that was surely nice for her to know. He was a good man, and really she was fortunate to know him.

Even though she knew men were allowed to sleep with other women, David really had not had eyes for anyone else. He would have told her if there was someone else. While women accepted that their husbands slept with other women occasionally, they were always expected to be informed before it happened. After all, that was the law when it came to that sort of thing.

At least she knew that she was the one who had every right to know, being the one he had chosen first. After last night, neither of them could say they hadn't been in that situation before. Even though until her birthday, she had been allowed to sleep with someone else. Now that she was engaged she knew she would never dare to sleep with another man. If she did, she would only suffer Isis’ wrath and that was unwanted. Unless she never wanted to have children, and right now, she had no idea if she did.

* * *

Once she reached the forest, she found herself looking behind her. Whatever she’d felt, there was nothing there to bother her – just empty bush. Considering she was just a small farm girl, she could not understand why someone would follow her. _Nothing special about me, so why would someone follow me?_ Krystyl smiled when she couldn't see anything pursuing them. That was something she was rather glad about indeed.

Espre chose that moment, when his rider's head was turned looking above her to jump over a log. She almost fell off of him, but as he kept going she managed to regain her balance. Perhaps she had imagined it that there was something following her. It was hard to tell as they wove their way through the trees. Evening was falling too, which made it harder to see through the trees.

Krystyl sighed as she continued along the path that she was weaving through the trees that she knew would eventually lead them to Syntheria. She knew what direction the town was in and that was all that mattered at the moment. It was the place she wanted to try next and she knew she had to be careful just how she got there, since she did not want anyone seeing her out in the woods alone. Soon though, she found the river and let Espre stop to drink from it while she climbed off his saddle.

Krystyl walked a few steps to the river, then bent down to fill up her water skin. Once she had done that, she attached it to the saddle once more before swinging back into the saddle. They started off but she knew there was no chance she would be able to get too much further today. It was never safe to be travelling at night these days. The wild animals were quite troublesome at times for all of the people, eventually, they stopped on a ridge outside the mouth of a cave.

Krystyl jumped down, and looked at the ground around the cave mouth, checking for wild animal tracks. She was pleased when she couldn’t find any at all. Smiling to herself, she pulled the reins over Espre’s head and led him into the cave.

Once inside, she unsaddled him, and rested the saddle on the ground in the cave, she looked around. There was enough light coming in from a hole above that she knew air could get in two ways.

 _Looks like I’ll have a fire tonight,_ she thought, before walking out into the woods and finding firewood for herself. Once inside again with an armful of wood, she started the fire. Espre has come into the cave and was sleeping nearby. She smiled as she looked at him; he seemed to be quite relaxed now.

She ate a few of the berries that she had brought with her, before checking the fire and then curled up to get some sleep. For a while, she was able to listen to the night-dwelling wildlife around her. It was different, being out here where no one else knew her. Not to mention, that there was no one nearby that she could run to for help. She could hear bats making their odd noises, and the occasional deep throaty call of a possum or two.

Morning came quickly, and, after eating once more, she let Espre graze for a few moments before she saddled him once more, and mounted up onto his back. It was time they got moving. She knew that being out here on her own was not always safe, and that meant that she needed to be careful where she stopped at times. There were many creatures who lived in the woods and not all of them were friendly towards horses, or people for that matter.

For her, she knew, it was best that they kept on the move. At least that way, they would not have any of those not-so-friendly wild animals coming after them. The only creature that preyed on horses and only when times were really hard for them, were gryphons, and they were something she was not afraid of. No, having lived around Soren for long enough, she knew they were not a threat unless you proved to be a threat to them. Soren had always been so very gentle natured, she had never seen him angry with anyone. That was a thing she hoped would always be that way. _Unlucky sod, whoever you were that was hunting gryphons,_ she thought.

It was said that the worst criminals were sent to Mistyvale City, to fight in an arena to the death. Only if they won their fight were they allowed to go free. For the last twenty years, it was said no human or elf who was that bad had come out from a fight alive, for it was gryphons that fought them these days. _I'm glad I don't have that hanging over me, though I know I would at least stand a chance since I've protected sheep for so long from them,_ she thought. It was something that she had never really thought about, because she had no intention of ending up in that arena. It was not the place for a young woman such as her, and she knew it. _Sure I've managed to defend myself with a spear against a gryphon trying to attack the family flock of sheep... but who's to say I'd have a spear if I ended up in there?_ she thought. It was something that no one could be sure of.

Wherever her travels took her now, however, she knew she would do everything she could to stay on the right side of the law. She would not be going to cause herself the trouble of being taken to Mistyvale City for that reason. She knew only too well she would not last long in such a place. Had the Grand Royal Wife taken more notice of the state of her people, then perhaps things would be different. _But then again, who am I to question the way things happen?_


	4. Syntheria

Nine days passed in the same fashion. The weather was slowly warming up, and there were more animals to be seen running about in the woods. At one point they came across a wild goat lying on the ground, but as they got closer it leapt to its strong hooves, bleating. Behind it, not so quick to rise, was a kid goat.

Spring was in the air, which meant that soon it would be time to seek Gaia’s favour, or at least all the farmers would. She grinned as a much larger town appeared. Wooden walls surrounded it, and the buildings seemed bigger than those back home, even though it was quite a distance yet from the ridge in the forest to the town.

Open grass and farmland greeted her, and she knew it was time to really ride. She gave Espre his head, and he shot towards the town, breaking first into a canter, and then a gallop.

She reined him in though as she got closer, knowing that they were not familiar with this place indeed. She grinned as they passed into the town. People stared at her, but it wasn’t the first time. Some of them seemed to have distrust in their eyes.

She looked around for an inn. She found there were two in this town. The Holy Gryphon and The Gold Chicken. Well, it seemed that The Holy Gryphon was more up market than The Gold Chicken, so it was for the latter that she made her way.

It seemed the more useful of the two and would likely be less likely to try and kick her out on the street for being a stranger. Dismounting, she found a stable worker coming over to her to take Espre, and handing over the reins, she headed into the inn.

The man behind the counter looked a little surprised. “What may I do for you?” he asked.

She thought for a few moments, figuring out how long she needed to ask for once more. She knew she would not be staying here all this long.

“I’m looking for a room for two nights?”

The man looked around the room for a few moments, as if he was searching for something. It seemed he failed to find anyone, and from his question she then knew what he had been looking for at that moment.

“Just the one of you?” There seemed to be a slight touch of accusation in his voice and that was something that was a little alarming for her to hear.

She sighed. Why were people so against women travelling alone? It was only the men that got like that. No woman in their right mind would try and stop another woman from travelling on her own if she wished to.

“Yes. My horse is in the stables.”

 _I can’t see any reason why we shouldn’t be allowed to travel alone._ Where she had travelled had been plenty safe, even if it was winter.

The innkeeper smiled. “Ten bronze coins.”

Krystyl grimaced at the amount. That was a fair amount of money for a room for two days. But she guessed that people had to make money somehow. So what if a room for those two days cost more than she was used to. Back home, her betrothed was the son of the innkeeper, so of course she had never had to pay for a room.

Reaching into the bag at her side, she withdrew the needed amount and handed it to him in exchange for a key.

A few moments later, the man spoke once more, and he was smiling this time. "It's five pieces of copper a meal that you have here."

So she had to spend.. eleven bronze pieces and fifteen copper for the two days? "Why didn't you say that when I first asked for the room? And can I just give you enough for the meals I need now?" she asked.

The man snorted in disdain as he looked at her after that question. Clearly, he thought she was an idiot from her question, not that Krystyl felt like she was anything of the sort at all. "No, you may not. For if you did and then you left before you'd had all the meals you paid for, you'd be wasting money."

Krystyl sighed. "Very well, but I'll pay for my dinner for tonight now, at least."

She handed over five copper coins. She would really have to be careful about where she spent her money. She only had fifty pieces of bronze and one hundred copper coins left over. _I really need to be careful, this took me five years to earn,_ she thought.

 _Looks like things are not going to be as easy as I thought,_ she thought. She took the key and went to sit down at one of the tables. No one seemed interested in the inn she was at the moment it seemed. A roll of bread and some turnip soup was brought out to her.

She was a little annoyed when she noticed there was pretty much only chopped boiled turnip in water for the soup. _I paid five copper for this?_ she thought, taking a bite from the roll, which she spat out. _So I get boiled turnips and a stale bread roll? Looks like I'll be buying food out in the town from now on. I'm glad I didn't pay in advance for the other meals._

Still, she made the best of the meal, not exactly thrilled, but it was food at least. Tomorrow she would find a better place for food. This really was only worth one copper coin, not five.

Finished, she left and went upstairs towards the sleeping rooms. There were others up here, she could hear them talking in the rooms, but she made her way to her empty room, and shut the door behind her, bolting it. She was very unhappy with the service here in The Gold Chicken.

She looked around. _No fireplace?_ Sighing, she walked over to the bed, undressed and laid under the rather thin blanket, glad to fall asleep at all.

* * *

When morning came, she got up and dressed, noting the lack of a basin of water at the very least to freshen up with. _Thank Anubis I'm only staying one more night_ , she thought. The place was utterly wretched.

She picked up her pack, and walked out of the inn. Immediately she caught the scent of perhaps fish being cooked? Following her nose, she found the smell coming from where a lady stood in a little wooden stall.

"Looking for something to eat?" the woman behind the stall asked.

Krystyl looked down at the different colour wrapped bundles of fish, knowing each colour was a different type of fish, as well as had different spices in it.

"Yes please. Can I have one of the green wrapped fish?" Hopefully that one was like what she was used to back home. She would be very happy if it was containing what she thought it did.

The woman smiled. "One piece of copper please."

Krystyl smiled and handed the copper coin over, taking the bundle of fish from her at the same time. She walked away, heading towards the temple of Anubis in this town. There, at least, she was welcome, being a Daughter of Anubis. She unwrapped a bit of the fish and took a bite.

Oh, that was much better. It was trout, and there was pepper and perhaps sugar. The fish had a rather spicy yet sweet flavor added to the normally mild tasting fish rather nicely. It was a whole fish too, and by the time she had finished, there were only the bones left, which she put down in a metal bin. Some cat would find them and love them.

Soon, she had reached the granite walled temple and smiled as she did. She walked up two steps and was inside. Immediately, she turned to the left and rubbed her left forearm against the rough wall. The rough stones cut into her arm, drawing blood out.

She sighed, then started into the other room. At the far end, as like in Isis' temple, a tall granite statue of Anubis stood. He had the head of a jackal, but the body of a human.

One of the priests, wearing a white skirt with a black pleat down the middle, walked towards her. "What can I do for you, young lady?"

She paused, thinking. "I was not sure who to ask, so I thought that the God, whose season I was born in, would be able to help me. I seek the answer as to who I really am."

The priest nodded slowly. "You are not from here, however, so we can’t really help with that one..."

She sighed, somewhat frustrated by that reply. "Do you know of anyone who might?"

"Unfortunately not," the priest replied.

She sighed, then headed back towards the entrance once more. So coming here had been for nothing had it?

She'd just stepped outside when someone called out, "Hey! Wait a moment!"

She turned her head, seeing a rather finely dressed elven man walking towards her. About twice her age, at least, but still looking good.

"Yes?"

He sure wasn't dressed like any of the priests of Anubis, so that much she knew he wasn't one of them.

"I heard what you were asking. I thought I might be able to help," the man replied. "I'm Lord Matthias. And you are?"

"Krystyl Ramsey," she replied. Did she imagine it or was he surprised at first by her name? "You think so, My Lord?"

Why do you want to help me?

"Yes. Come, let's get some lunch. We can talk then."

Well, she knew better than to refuse when she was talking to an elf.

The elves were rather particular, especially when they explained things. It could sometimes be very confusing. Not to mention they were somewhat reserved around humans, not revealing anything that might be of importance, unless of course it concerned a particular human.

"Where would you like to talk?" she asked as they walked. She was curious as to how this lord would think he could get away with eating at with someone as common as she was. It did not seem like something she would do, were she the one in his place.

"How about The Holy Gryphon?" he asked. "You don't have to worry about paying, I'll take care of that."

The man smiled at her as they walked. He seemed to be searching for something but she was not sure what he was looking for. He wouldn't stop looking at her, even as he pushed the door to the inn open.

Krystyl hoped that they served better food than the other inn. Not that she would say anything in the lord's presence; that would be something rather foolish of her to do. He would not like it if she was picking holes in an inn in his town.

She smiled as she walked in.

"Yes, a table for two please," the lord said. "Somewhere away from the rest of the people, if possible."

She couldn't be sure, but she could swear she saw him hand something to the woman who had greeted them both,

"Of course, My Lord. Please, follow me."

The woman led them up the stairs and opened a door to a small room. "I'll send someone up with some refreshments very soon." She then turned and left them on her own.

"Well then, please, do have a seat," Lord Matthias said. He waited until she had sat down before he did so himself. "So, tell me, what do you know of your past?" he asked.

"I know I wasn't born in the family that I've lived my whole life with. And that I have this, which no one back home seems to know the meaning of." She parted part of the wig to reveal the tattoo that was on the side of her neck.

Lord Matthias was distracted from answering as a young girl, perhaps two years younger than Krystyl, came in with a tray of food.

"Hmm, let's eat while I think on it," the elf lord replied. "Help yourself."

Krystyl lifted the ceramic lid on a large pot and her eyes widened. The mouthwatering smell of roasted boar reached her nostrils a few seconds after lifting the lid. She only took a little bit, as she was mainly used to fish when it came to meat.

She looked inside the other containers. She took a few roasted potatoes from one, and some onions and leeks that smelt like they'd been cooked with garlic! This was not food she was used to, even a few fresh bread rolls were supplied.

While she ate, she savoured the taste of the food that she was eating. She had never had boar before.

For her this was a whole new thing, this sort of meat. She knew though that her stomach would not be sure what to make of the rich meat, and she was quite surprised at how easily it seemed to melt in her mouth. Whoever cooked this had done a very good job of it. Back home, her mother had a hard time making meat like this when she cooked.

The two of them ate in silence, though she noticed that Lord Matthias drank quite a bit of beer with his food. That made her long for the cacti brew that was back home. Everyone had drank that, even the children, due to it not being something that people could get drunk from. But here, it seemed it was not available, which was a shame.

She smiled as she finished eating. When she had, her stomach felt like it was going to burst, and that was a feeling she had not had in quite some time. It was a feeling that was rare in Rosedale, since things were tighter than usual it came to food allowances. Normally, they had just enough food to get by with.

People here sure had it quite good when it came to food. The thought of home made her feel a little homesick, but she knew that her journey must push on. She must learn what she needed to learn.

"Have you thought of anything, My Lord?"

The elf before her seemed to pause as she asked the question, and she could not help but wonder why that was. Had she said something that startled him? If so, she had not meant to do any such thing. It was nice of him to even talk to her. He really had gone out of his way for her.

"I have considered your question yes," he replied. "That tattoo is a very rare one. I know I have seen it once or twice before.” She paused. “Unfortunately I cannot recall where exactly I have seen it." The elf sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, I had hoped that I would be able to help you more than that."

Krystyl exhaled. She had been hoping for more, but she knew it was a hard thing to ask random people. There was something about his voice that she was not so sure about. It was fortunate for him that he was an elf, she knew better than to try and read the mind of an elf without permission. Not to mention, she considered doing so a big breach of their privacy, and she did not like to focus her gift one one person. If she did it for too long, she lost a lot of energy. It was said that those who did could end up with their tongues being cut out, so that they could never say any of the things they heard to anyone.

 _Those people who lose their tongues generally end up as slaves, and that’s something I never want the misfortune of becoming ._ She knew things were hard on the farm, but that was a rather fortunate existence when it came to life compared to being a slave. Slaves were not allowed freewill. She knew one other thing. Life as a slave who had been forced into that role meant no chance at moving on to the afterlife either. The only slaves who had a chance at the afterlife were those who chose to sell themselves into slavery to pay off a debt that they owed another person. Usually, there was a set period of time that they would work for that person. Sometimes, if the amount owed was more than one could earn in their lifetime, they would have to have their children work for that person to finish repaying the debt.

It was not an easy life for those children, but they were automatically freed when the period was up. Usually they were never harmed, though there had been cases where people had been.

"Thank you, for your help," Krystyl replied.

Though the food had been a shock, she could only imagine how much it had cost him. Food like that she knew her family had never been able to afford. At least a piece of silver, and that she would never be able to afford.

She got to her feet as Lord Matthias did, smiling. "I was glad to try and help," he replied.

Krystyl inclined her head before hurrying out of the inn. Since no one here knew anything of her rather strange tattoo, she decided it was time that she moved on.

She wouldn't need any more supplies for now, though she did end up buying some bread and another water skin.

She would be as careful as she had always been, and likely would travel through the forest towards where open plains were. That forest she knew would lead her eventually to Orinthal. That was the next town she would try.

Now that she had decided on her plan for the next week or so, she headed up to her room in The Gold Chicken and went to bed.


	5. Sinister Plans

The gryphons were getting edgy. Annethylee had sent her gryphon, Gryphus, to sort out her eyrie. Someone had better find that mutt of a girl who supposed to have been brought here sixteen years ago! Scowling, Lady Annethylee Rivers of Grandtalon, the capital of Byzaga, walked down a hallway, going to once more berate the one who was responsible for that mutt not being in her grasp.

She did not bother to knock on the door to the suite that she allowed Prince Zinviy Reynolds and his gryphon, Leonti, to stay in. What right did Leonti and Zinviy have to courtesy, after the crime which they had committed against her all those years ago. She had spent years working on the level of trust she needed in the pair for the task of kidnapping Princess Alison and bringing Annethylee her. A task Zinviy had failed, by hiding the baby somewhere unknown instead.

It was something that, to this day, bothered Annethylee considerably. Years ago, she would have been able to overthrow the Grand Royal Wife using that baby, had Zinviy brought the little mutt to her as he was supposed to do.

It would have been so easy to get Lessa to see sense back then. Annethylee believed Lessa would have done anything for her daughter. Not that Annethylee would have given the baby back. No, she would kill her, and she still would if she managed to keep a hold of her long enough to get her to Mistyvale City. If she let the mutt go back to her mother then she was a threat to the throne. That wasn't something Annethylee wanted to give up at all. No, she, Annethylee, would rule Ausdia, and even perhaps have Lessa executed for being in a relationship with a human in the first place. After letting her witness her precious daughter's death! _Yes, that sounds like a good idea._

She walked into the suite, only to find that Leonti was lifting his brown head sleepily, as she walked in. The red haired male elf was no better. He was laying on a couch completely relaxed!

"And what do you think you two are soon just sitting around in here?" she demanded. "Didn't I give you a task to do?" _What did they think they were doing just lazing around._

"Leonti is too tired to fly," Zinviy replied. He knew she was annoyed with them for once again losing his sister's daughter, but, in a way, his heart was not in bringing the kid, or young woman, as she would be by now, to Annethylee.

"I don't care! Get your lazy asses back out there and find that mutt!" Annethylee glared at them both. When neither moved, she frowned dangerously at them. "If you don't get out of here now then I can't be held responsible as to what remains of your family when you get back, Zinviy!"

She had had his wife and two children brought here to Falconspike. Of course, he wasn't allowed to see them at his own choosing. The guards where they were knew not to let him in without permission from her.

Zinviy swallowed. "You wouldn't...."

Annethylee raised an eyebrow. "Oh, wouldn't I? What does the past tell you about me?" she asked. After all, she was the one who had had Pharaoh Ryan killed in the first place. She knew that the assassin she had sent had been caught. She sighed.

Before turning away from Zinviy and walking out of the suite. She was not pleased about them letting the baby get away. If they weren't seen leaving the city by nightfall, she would have his youngest daughter abandoned by one of her loyal gryphoners somewhere far from where they were now.

She walked through her palace and up towards the eyrie where she knew all the gryphons roosted. She hoped that she would find someone there who had an idea where the mutt was.

She would find the girl. And when she did, all hell was going to break loose for old Lessa. She knew now where she had to take this, and that was something she was certainly looking forward to. Soon, she would be able to do the elves a favour by getting rid of the of the half blood brat.

She saw someone coming running towards her. A slave.

"Now what?" she demanded, looking at him quite fiercely.

"I'm sorry to come running, Mistress, but there has been a sighting of the girl you seek," the youth replied.

"By who?"

All of a sudden Annethylee found herself more than interested in what the slave boy had to say.

"Lord Matthias of Syntheria, mistress. He's used magic to talk to you directly. He asked me to find you and inform you of what he has found," the boy replied.

"Where is he?"

"Your suite, mistress.”

Annethylee changed direction as she heard that. It seemed that slowly they had managed to find where the mutt was. She started walking in the direction of her suite, not bothering to thank the boy.

It seemed that at long last, vengeance against that pathetic elf would soon be hers, and that was a thought that pleased her. Annethylee hurried back to her suite and looked at the mirror opposite her desk. Yes, there he was.

She sat down on the couch. "Ah, Lord Matthias. I hear you've seen the child I am looking for?" She hoped he was not wrong about the girl that she so longed to get her hands on.

"Yes, My Lady. I ran into her at Anubis’ Temple this morning, she was asking questions. When the priests turned her back because she was not one of their people in Syntheria, I knew I had to investigate into what was going on with them and her. As you know, I can get information from people without them realising it, which I did when it came to her. I saw the tattoo that it is said she alone has, with the exception of Lessa herself."

"And where is she now?" Annethylee could not help but ask the question.

"She’s staying at one of the inns. If possible, before she heads out of town tomorrow, I’m going to have her arrested for stealing something from me. If that works, I'll send word. Perhaps have a gryphon circling Syntheria in case she makes a run for it before I can?"

"I will send someone. They will arrive by dawn. Do try not to let her get away, won't you?" she requested.

She hoped he would not fail to grab the girl. It was imperative to her plans that the girl ended up here. Alive was best too.

"I do not want her harmed, understand?"

Not that she personally would not think twice about hurting the little brat herself if she proved troublesome. That was something she certainly had no whims about at all. _Who cares if Lessa sees her daughter hurt._

Even if the woman was not pleased to see her daughter that way, at least she would realise that not everything was perfect in the way she ran things.

* * *

Later that evening, she was joined by Gryphus in their suite. The gryphon was taller and stronger than any other in Byzaga. He was perfect to her, it was nice to have a friend like him who could protect her when there was a need to do so. Many of the other gryphons in the area did not like him at all, but that was perfectly fine with her. At least they were not so foolish as to think about attacking him when they knew he would thrash them.

"I saw Zinviy and Leonti leaving the city," the gryphon told her. "It see’s your threat was ‘ore than enough to get that elf ‘oving on the task that you set for him." The brown and gold gryphon shook his head. "I'm glad I ‘icked you all those years ago. We see’ to think about ‘any things in a si’ilar way at ti’es." He snorted.

Annethylee thought for a few moments before she replied once more to that. "Yes, well, I must do what I need to do. The girl must not be allowed to inherit that throne. That will be a bad day for all of Ausdia. We cannot have a mutt on the throne, can we?"

She paused. It was something she was rather vehemently against. A human half-breed would never do as a leader for their people. _How can anyone ever overlook that the heir to the throne is a half-breed?_

"They made a mistake by not bringing me the mutt sixteen years ago. Of course I'm going to hold that against them."

The male gryphon was silent for a little while as he likely considered her words.

"Just as ‘utt gry’hon cu’s are drowned or ignored to starve to death," Gryphus replied. He snorted, clearly he thought no better of the girl than she did, and that was something that pleased her considerably. "They are inferior, and not worthy of their ‘others attention." He paused. "Was there so’ething else on your ‘ind, Annethylee?"

She knew that mutt cubs were those who were unfortunate enough to be born a single colour, instead of two-coloured like Gryphus. "Yes. Now, which of the gryphons loyal to us that are here at Falconspike is the fastest we have?" Annethylee asked.

"Li’’ie'," Gryphus said. "She knows the area around that town well too, which is certainly a ‘enefit of her going to get the girl." The great gryphon sighed as he looked around.

"Then we will send Johanna and Libbie to catch us a mutt." Annethylee smiled at him.

If anyone was good at managing to catch someone on the ground and not on another gryphon, it was Libbie. Many times she had saved Johanna from being overpowered by swooping down and grabbing her in her claws. Annethylee had seen her do it many times.

"I think I will go and talk to those two, make sure they get moving straight away. Zinviy had his chance at bringing me Alison. Now it is their turn to achieve what Zinviy could not." Annethylee smirked at Gryphus. "I knew you would know who to send. You always know the capabilities of all our gryphons."

"And so long as I a’ alive, I always will ‘e there to guide you," Gryphus replied.

Annethylee smiled before she headed off towards the eyrie. She knew where exactly in there Libbie would be getting ready to rest for the night. Tonight, however, they would not be getting the sleep they would want. When she stopped walking, she called, "Libbie! Johanna! I need to speak with you right away!"

It was still a few moments before the pair came out to hear what she had to say. Johanna looked half asleep.

"What is it?" Libbie asked, sounding remotely irritated at her. "Can it not wait until ‘orning?"

Annethylee shook her head. There was no way she was allowing that mutt to evade her once more; who knew where she was heading next.

"No, Libbie, it cannot. There has been a sighting of Alison in Syntheria. You are the fastest pair I have. Sources say she will leave the town in the morning."

"What ‘ust we do?" Libbie asked. The brown and white gryphon eyed her somewhat shrewdly, and Annethylee knew that the gryphon would not be pleased at being called out at this time.

"Go there and catch her," Annethylee replied. She paused, thinking if there was anything else she ought to tell the pair that she was sending. _Oh_ _yes_.... "She is travelling alone. Take some rope or something with you in case you choose to stop on the way back so she cannot flee."

Annethylee knew it was foolish to try and run from a gryphon, but she'd felt it worth adding that suggestion anyway. It could only help them in the long run really.

"Sounds like it will be only too easy for us to ‘ull off," Libbie said. She looked at Johanna. "Come on. Let's get ‘oving to Syntheria." All of a sudden she seemed eager to get moving.

"See you when you return. Fly swift."

Annethylee turned and headed back towards her palace. As she walked, she thought about which lucky slave would get her attention tonight. She never slept alone, but she had not picked a husband. Isis had cursed her with infertility, but none of the slaves cared. Most of them were merely interested in a fun night. She never picked the same one twice in a row. To her it would not be fair on the rest of the men, but honestly who was she, a free woman, a lady, an elf, to care about the well-being of her slave men? Really, she knew she should not, but some of the male slaves were growing on her. _I'll have to kill those ones off,_ she thought. _Can't have anyone thinking I'm showing favouritism._

There were so many ways she could hurt Lessa. And she knew when the time came, the torture before that insolent elf's execution would be long and painful.

She just hoped, as she walked, that Libbie and Johanna would not lose the girl. Not now that she was so close to getting a hold of the girl at last. The time had come to start planning how and when to strike at Lessa. She had to figure out a way to strike at that

She would have to be tactful. She did not want others to see her as the bad person while she deposed Lessa. Perhaps she could send a letter of defiance to her, telling her to step down or else she would never see her daughter alive again. Could she trick the Grand Royal Wife, not that she deserved that title for her mating with a human, in such a way?


	6. Trouble On The Wind

Krystyl smiled as she woke the next morning: it was time she moved on. After looking at a map of Amadya, she had decided she would try Orinthal next for information. Orinthal was the closest town to where she was now, so it was the best place to head for next. Perhaps there she would be able to find the information she so desperately sought.

If it was one thing she knew, it was that she was starting to miss David. Though she knew he would wait for her to return, she was starting to question why she had not thought to bring him with her. She knew she wanted to keep him safe, but it would be nice to have a human travelling companion. At least, someone who could talk that was. That was something that could have been very welcome now.

It was lonely, travelling only with Espre. She loved her stallion, yes, but it was not the same as being with someone who could back to her. All he could do was neigh or whinny and that certainly was not something that she could understand.

_Hopefully Orinthal will have the answers I seek,_ she thought as they left the town through the gates just past dawn. They would be well into the woods by midday at least. There was the river not far from the edge of the woods. She grimaced at the thought. Unless she could find a safe place to cross, they would have to travel almost all the way back to Rosedale to get past the far end of it! That was something she had no mind for doing.

She blinked as a shadow fell over them. It looked like no creature she had seen fly over her before. She looked up and behind her in the direction the shadow had come from. Her eyes searched the brightening sky. There was nothing up there. _Strange_.

She looked around at the sky. She couldn't see anything at all as to what made the shadow. There were no birds in the sky as far as her eyes could see! She signalled for Espre to travel a bit faster, in the hopes that she could lose whatever had flown over her in the trees. That would help her to stay safe from any creatures that were considerably large.

* * *

Days later, she was following the river, heading towards Rosedale, all the while trying to spot a safe place to cross. So far she had found none.

All of a sudden, Espre reared up, startled. Unprepared for the movement, Krystyl fell off the saddle, landing on the ground hard on her buttocks.

_What in Anubis' name caused that!_ she thought. Espre was not easily spooked like that, or so she had believed. Her eyes searched the sky, looking for the cause, there were not animals scurrying around near the waters edge. Then she cursed. The creature was big, as big as Espre or bigger. The front of it was like an eagle, and, she noticed as it wheeled in the sky, that the rear end of it was that of a lion.

A gryphon! _What is a gryphon doing here?_ Surely, the gryphon had better things to do than startle her horse!

She grimaced, getting back to her feet, only to notice that the gryphon was wheeling in the air, turning back in their direction. _Well, aren't you going to be a pest!_ she thought, before climbing onto Espre's back and urging him into a gallop, heading for a rocky part of the stream where she could hide. There were some enormous rocks there.

She knew if she fell off now, the gryphon would likely chase her horse away from her. Gryphons, a gift to the nobles from Gaia and Erebus, seemed to find it fun to chase horses, or so many gryphoners had said. She would not allow that to happen to Espre, the stallion was too valuable to her and she had had him since he was a foal. Her family had bought him from a man who did not need another mouth to feed.

"Espre, if suddenly I'm not with you, head home boy!" she called to her horse. The stallion neighed, before redoubling his pace.

She glanced back at the gryphon. It was gaining on her, and now she could see the gryphoner on its back. _Oh Anubis, please no!_ _Why is it targeting me?_ She had done no wrong, but she could see from the rider, even at a glance, that they were not one of Lessa's people at all. _What about me has their attention? I haven’t done anything to deserve this!_ None of this made any sense!

The gryphon screeched as it got closer and closer to her. Then, all of a sudden, Krystyl felt something grabbing around her powerfully, and she felt her body start to leave the saddle once more. Espre reared, frightened, and his neck slammed into her belly, knocking the wind out of her. _Oh now what!_ she thought as she tried desperately to stay in the saddle this time, she did not want whatever had gripped at her to get her off her horse. She did not want to leave Espre out here on his own. He would not survive out here long.

All of a sudden, she felt something long and sharp, and certainly not easy to touch, wrapping around her middle as her horse reared up in alarm.

Krystyl gasped as the breath was knocked out of her by Espre’s neck as he reared. She glanced down, noticing the long talons that had become wrapped around her middle and flinched. She did not have long to ponder this new turn of events, however, as something hit her quite hard on the back of her head, and the world went black.


	7. The God of Death

Krystyl opened her eyes. She seemed to be quite far above the ground, and she could feel nothing under her. She seemed to be out on a wide, open plain, but she was not sure where in Amadya she was. Nothing looked familiar at all.

She tried to move a bit forwards and noted how a few seconds afterwards she seemed to float forwards. Interesting. _Why can’t I walk, do I really have to float? Weird!_ That was not something she had expected at all. Krystyl wandered about, searching for any landmarks that she could possibly know. There was nothing around that was familiar.

 _Where am I?_ she thought as she moved about. Shouldn't she be with Espre, heading towards Orinthal? That had been what she had planned to do after all. But at the moment she did not seem to be heading in the right direction. She knew something had happened.. Espre had spooked but she had gotten back on him, had she not? Or at least she would have thought that she had gotten back onto the horse. It was, after all, the rational thing to do at the moment. The horse was her only means of travel at the moment.

She sighed, looking around once more, before looking down. Her body had a somewhat ethereal look to it. That was strange, She could see through her own feet? And not just through the gap between them, but through her actual feet! _What the hell is going on here?_ she thought.

"Krystyl..." a voice was calling to her.

"Yes? Where are you?" she called before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Why had she just done that? The person calling her could be anyone, and could certainly be a problem to her _. Or a threat!_ After all she had no idea where 'here' was. She was not in her home, nor with Espre. So there was no way for her to escape whoever had brought her into this rather strange world. Somehow, she had the feeling that there was a reason she had been brought here. _What is going on here? Where am I?_

 _I’m not dead am I?_ She hadn't been hurt at all a few moments ago. She did, however, remember the gryphon grabbing her from Espre's saddle, and, for a few moments, terror caused her to stand perfectly still or more hover completely still or whatever you wanted to call what she was doing up here in the air. She sighed, looking around once more, before curiosity seemed to get the better of her. Perhaps whoever was calling to her would be able to answer her questions.

"Krystyl," the voice called again. She realised it was a man's voice, but it as deep a voice than any voice she had heard before in her life. Now, though, she started moving towards it. There was something compelling about that voice as well, and she was not sure what. Whoever it belonged to, she had the sense that she had to go to whoever it was. That perhaps they would have some answers to what was going on with her at the moment. She did not know where she was, but this at least looked like it would be interesting.

She had to know who was behind this in the first place. She sighed as she continued to move. There had to be a faster way to find who was calling to her. That voice was unlike any she had heard before in her life. And that was certainly saying something. Back home, there had been some quite deeply voiced men, but none of the men she had known had as deep voice as the one she was currently hearing. That was the thing that surprised her most at this point. _Who are you and how do you know me?_

She sighed as she thought all these different things.

"I can't find you," she called.

She hoped that the voice would be able to help her to find who was calling to her. It was something that she needed at the moment. Some guidance in this strange place would certainly not go amiss. She had no idea what was going on at the moment.

All she could see that had changed was a dark grey-black glowing spot.

"Head for the glow. I am within it," the voice answered her once more.

There was something rather strange about this whole situation.

It seemed that she was being drawn towards the speaker though, and, carefully, she walked towards the mist, not sure what exactly it was. Someone had made it appear, as it hadn't been there a few moments ago.

As soon as she glided into it, she found her surroundings changing quickly. She closed her eyes against the myriad of colours that were suddenly surrounding her. Hopefully, they would settle down so that she could relax a little better.

* * *

When she opened her eyes once more, she noticed that she was standing on her feet in a rather gloomy place. There was dark dirt under foot, mixed with a strange, glowing red substance that seemed to litter the ground in every which way. The way it glowed almost reminded her of glowing coals from a fire that someone had lit back in Rosedale.

"Krystyl!" The male voice seemed still so far away. She started walking, thinking about what she was walking on.

Perhaps the two things were connected in some way, but even so, it seemed a little odd considering that she couldn't feel any heat underfoot as she stepped on a part of it without meaning to. Perhaps this was not so bad wherever she was. She looked around. It appeared she was in a long canyon, and looking at the walls, they were unclimbable. She looked behind her. Another unclimbable wall. Great, looked like she had to go forwards whether she wanted to or not.

"You're finally getting closer, Krystyl," the deep voice spoke. She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Once again, she could sense nothing as to where he was. That was something that was starting to concern her quite a bit.

If there were any guards or creatures who might want to hurt her, she knew she was more than well trapped in this canyon. She continued to walk for what seemed like hours, but for some reason she didn't seem to be getting tired. She was not thirsty or hungry for some reason. This was a very strange place if it kept her from feeling those two things.

"Krystyl..." the male voice spoke again.

This time it was very close. She walked around another corner carefully, since visibility wasn't the best here for her at all. Then she stopped and almost fell to her knees immediately. This was one of the greatest shocks that she had ever had.

Standing before her, with the jackal's head was Anubis! Why was it him who had summoned her here? That was something she had not anticipated at all, but she knew that there certainly had to be a reason for her.

"It's about time you reached me," Anubis spoke to her, before he rested a hand on her shoulder, gently lifting her up onto her feet. "I have been waiting for you, Krystyl."

The God was smiling though, so it seemed he was not displeased with her. That was something of a relief for the young woman. If she had somehow offended him, she had not meant to.

"Why would you be waiting for me, Father?" she asked.

It was strange that he spoke to her by name, but somehow she sensed that he expected her to do the same when it came to talking to him. She was not sure how she knew, but she did, and that was exactly what she did. She knew better than to avoid doing as a God or Goddess asked of her.

"You seek the truth about your past. I heard you when you came to my temple in Syntheria, Krystyl."

Krystyl blinked. _How did he know that?_ Then he must certainly be of greater importance than she knew.

"You did?"

 _Wait, which temple did I visit in Syntheria?_ Then she remembered, she had gone to Anubis' temple, since she was said to be born in his season. "But the priests there refused to help me."

"Yes. I know what you seek, and I believe there is one spirit in the afterlife that understands you better than you know. Not to mention I believe he knows who you are. Though you never got to meet him, for he died before you were born..." Anubis paused as he looked at her, seeming to smile at her confused expression.

Who was this man that knew about her? And why was Anubis telling her this now?

"The man I speak of, he is your father."

"My father?" Has something happened to Ewan that I am not aware of? "But.. my father is alive.."

If something had happened to Ewan, she knew she would have to head back home and try and help her mother and sister with dealing with his burial!

"No, not Ewan Ramsey. Your true father, the one who caused you to even exist," Anubis replied. "You are not one of the Ramsey's really, and I know you are aware of that."

Krystyl blinked. "Then who am I?" she asked.

"You're my daughter, Alison," said another male voice.

A tall human man came walking out. Despite that he was dead, he wore the clothing he had been buried with, which included four gold arm bands, one on each forearm, one on each upper arm, and a white kilt with a golden tie.

It was not the clothing, though, that had her attention now as she turned to look at this new person who had appeared. It was what he wore on his head. It was a blue and gold striped cloth, and she knew without thinking it was a nemes, and only those of extremely high rank wore one. Normally though they were white only. This one though showed he had higher status than any other...

Her eyes widened as she realised where that thought was going. _I can't be the daughter of the last Pharoah!_ she thought. She stared at him. Trying to find some way to figure out if it was true or not.

"How would I know you? My name is Krystyl, not Alison..."

The Pharoah chuckled lightly. "Ahh, but that is your middle name. My daughter was called Alison Krystyl Reynolds. You could only be her. You look like your mother more than I. You only ever inherited my eyes."

She stared at his eyes at that particular part. It was not something she had expected him to say. _How can I possibly believe this?_ Yes, she could see what he could see in her. Her eyes were as green as his were.

"But how can this be possible?" she asked. She could hardly believe that she was meant to be some daughter of the Pharoah and Grand Royal Wife.

Ah, but you did recognise her that day in Rosedale, a small voice in her head said. You look like her and so your eyes made the connection. Immediately she silenced that voice. This couldn't be true. How can I be related to her?

"But, if you're really my father, then how come I never ended up living in the palace with the woman you say is my mother?" she asked.

"That is only because someone, and I know not who at this point, no-one in Mistyvale City knows, had me murdered, and had you kidnapped after you were born." The Pharoah sighed, looking at her. "My time being here to talk to you is coming to an end. I will see you again at some point, and tell David that I’m quite pleased that he picked you. He's a fine young man."

The words she was about to ask died in her mouth as her so-called father faded away from sight. It was not something she had expected, but she knew, all gifts from the Gods were things to be grateful for, for they were not commonly given. No one could demand such things from the gods, even the various, and certainly numerous, priests and priestesses who spoke for and to the gods were unable to predict the way they were going to work. She sighed as her father slipped away from her.

Considering how she felt nothing nice when concerning the Grand Royal Wife, now she felt sorry for her that things had happened as they hadx. _But why should I feel sorry for her?_ she thought. _It is not as though she is my mother or anything._ Anubis had said that the former Pharoah was her father. She sighed as she looked around. _Where has Anubis gone?_

"I am still here," Anubis said, as he reappeared not far from her. "But you must not stay here. You still have a long journey ahead, and right now, you are in terrible danger. Once you can think once more, do try and get away from those who have you. Staying with them will only cause _you_ trouble, and later on... death."

"One question, how do I get back to my body?" she asked.

"I will get you back there."

She felt the wind pulling at her.


	8. First Triumph

Like a pale streak, two shadows fell over the part of the city in which Annethylee stood. She knew them to be the shadow of a gryphon, but there was something about the shadow that was different to that of a normal gryphon and its rider. Perhaps, as they had said, they had managed to get the girl that she wanted to have so desperately wanted to have under her control. That would certainly please her if the girl really was with them.

She looked at the slave standing around minding his own business but merely standing where he was at the far side of the courtyard.. She couldn't stand the sight of a slave just standing around with nothing to do. That was something all of them were rather aware of as well. He ought to know better than to do so around her.

"You there, get over here!"

The slave came over at a run.

"Yes, mistress?"

He was looking at the ground, as he should be. All her slaves knew that she was likely to hit them if they made the mistake of meeting her eyes. Especially the humans slaves, who she was more than likely to strike if they did.

"Go tell the guards that our guest has arrived and to make sure somewhere suitable has been prepared for her." She paused. "You are to deal with her meals and make sure she gets to the privy if she asks, but do not allow her to escape or you will pay for your mistake.” That was something once more that no servant of hers wanted to have to do.

Her eyes lifted up to look at the sky, searching for where Libbie and Johanna had disappeared to. It was then that Gryphus joined her as the slave hurried off to do her bidding. All was coming together according to plan.

"Do you think they have her?" Gryphus asked, resting his head on her shoulder happily.

His eyes were locked on Libbie for the moment. She knew he would reward her personally if this was indeed the girl that they were seeking. All the female gryphons seemed to want to mate with Gryphus and that was what he would reward Libbie with.

A thought struck her a few seconds later from the conversation they’d had so far as they waited to see who Libbie and Johanna had.

"I sure hope so. We have waited long enough. Where are Zinviy and Leonti? I know they returned back here last night.”

"They are on their way. Zinviy is not 'leased that you ‘anaged to find his niece. 'ut I' sure you could do so’ethin' a'out that, couldn't you?" the male gryphon replied.

"Indeed." Of course Zinviy would not be pleased that she had managed to get her hands on his niece despite him trying to hide her. "I think it’s time I taught them another lesson about loyalty. You can deal with Leonti. I'll deal with that Prince."

Annethylee smirked. She knew how to deal with that stuck up Prince who thought he outranked her because of when and where he was born.

She'd taken out more than one of the royal family in her lifetime. Due to the fact that she could not get pregnant. _Maybe I could force him to sleep with me, I know that would certainly offend him._ But she would need to be careful about how she went about it. She decided that would be too difficult and besides, the very sight of the man was repulsive.

Instead she would have the guards give him a bit of a whipping. She knew Leonti would not like being unable to help his gryphoner, but she could count on Gryphus to remind him of his place.

"When you and Leonti get back to the Eyrie, have the guards there chain him up. I want you to get the guards to take Prince Zinviy down to the dungeons and give him one hundred lashes." The male elf had not been through something like that before, so it should serve as warning enough for him not to try and fool her again. Perhaps this way she would be able to make him realise the error of his ways.

The pair watched as Libbie deposited an unconscious young woman on the ground before them. She landed for only a few moments, before inclining her head to Annethylee and Gryphus and then flying off to the Eyrie with a very tired looking Johanna on her back. It seemed that Lord Matthias had been correct that there was a girl seeking her true heritage in Syntheria.

She was most interested to hear how the girl had been caught, but she decided that could wait until morning. Annethylee strode forwards towards the girl. She looked to be around the right height for her age, and she was certainly well developed too. Yes, she was red haired, which was a good sign. Only those of elven blood could have red hair. Swiftly, she walked over to check for that tattoo. Slender as she was, she knew there could have been a mistake as to who she was. Well, only one way to find out.

She knelt down near the younger woman’s head, and shifted the collar of her tunic out of the way. What she saw made Annethylee smile. There was the tattoo that she knew marked her for who she was, and would as long as she lived. She stood back up and strode away, signalling for a nearby guard to join her. She watched her while she was waiting.

She smiled as the guard came over to her. "I need you to take her up to the suite that ought to have been prepared by now for the Princess' unexpected visit. Once you've gotten her there, you may untie her. Make sure the door is locked however so she cannot get out. At night, I want that door guarded so that she may not get away even then when all of us are sleeping. Who knows how powerful she really is."

The guard nodded, before bending down to pick up the girl. Annethylee watched him carry the girl away, before she turned and walked towards the soldiers barracks, ready to get a few guards together to deal with Zinviy. Soon that prince would be feeling very sorry for himself, and since she knew that his wife was quite good at healing him, there was no chance she was going to allow him to go near that woman. No, he would have to heal from the wounds by himself without aid.

That way he would actually learn that pissing her off, as he had done in the past, was a costly mistake. Perhaps this way, she would be able to ensure that he would never fail her again. It was something that she hoped she would never have to do again. It was considered very bad if a Prince was to be whipped. Perhaps to humiliate him more, she would allow everyone in Falconspike to witness his disgrace. Being the leader of the town, she had the authority to give such an order, Zinviy had no right to oppose her. Yes, a public whipping. The perfect way to instil fear in her people. They would not wish to get on her bad side after they saw this. She would allow his wife and two daughters to see what happened to a betrayer. She could only hope that those two little girls would not do as their father had done after they witnessed his punishment.

* * *

She smiled as she walked back towards the kitchen. She was certainly in a good mood now that she had that muttin her clutches. She would be able to do what she wanted at last! She knew though, that it would take time to get to Mistyvale City. _Should I tell that girl who she really is?_ It did not seem that the girl knew who she was supposed to be at this point. Her choice of attire suggested that she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was, by birth, the second highest ranked person in all Ausdia.

Annethylee could not help but laugh at the idea. Certainly, if she had caught her daughter dressed like that, of which she had none, she would have disowned the girl immediately. _What a fool you are, Lessa, to have ever allowed your brother to kidnap your daughter. This young woman is likely completely oblivious to our ways._

"What has you in so a’used a ‘ood?" Gryphus asked, as he walked over to her.

"Oh, just the thought that the current princess of our people is in our clutches and that she seems to have no regard at all for who she is. We could easily use that to our advantage, my friend."

Annethylee chuckled as she moved through the palace.

"We could tell her anything and she would be none the wiser at all."

She grinned before knocking quite hard on the door that led to Zinviy's suite, quite looking forward to this. This would surely be amusing, telling him that his careful scheme to keep his sister's mutt from her has failed him. Annethylee knew she had the right girl.

It was a while before anyone answered the door, and when someone actually did, she found it was Zinviy's youngest child, his eight year old son Motya Varfolomey Hearn looking up at her. The boy looked quite frightened as he saw Gryphus standing beside her.

"Is your father here, Motya?" she asked. She was actually rather fond of the boy, he, at least, was quiet and obedient, unlike his meddlesome father. She grinned as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, but he's a little busy..." the boy replied.

"Well, tell him whatever he's doing can wait until I've finished with him. He's in a lot of trouble with me."

The boy nodded and retreated back into the suite behind him.

Soon after, she heard the Prince cursing as he heard who wanted him.

 _Watch your language around the children,_ she thought in amusement. Surely Pharaoh Adonis had brought the man up better than that. Surely, such bad manners would have the former Pharaoh stirring in his grave?

She let the thought stop there, as she knew thinking about the dead was not exactly wise when it came to how she thought they would react to the things that were going on now. A dead Pharaoh who always had respected the laws of the world and who had always obeyed the gods.

There had been a time when she had thought that Pharaoh Adonis had been the best king there could be.. Most people had had that opinion of him. It was such a shame most people had accepted a human as his predecessor.

Zinviy himself stepped out of the room The male elf was scowling at her.

“Now what do you want, Annethylee?” he asked, glaring at her.

 _Well now, that’s no way to talk to your Lady,_ she thought. _Prince or not, I out rank all who live in my part of the land._ She kept her voice calm. “There is someone I want you to come with me and meet. I think your scheming against me has failed you, as I knew it would.”

The Prince stared at her, seeming to look at her with annoyance. “If you so much as touch her...”

“You’ll do what exactly?” asked Gryphus sharply. The gryphon seemed to open his wings, claws extended, ears pinned back as he eyed the elf before him over Annethylee's shoulder. “Do not think you or Leonti will ‘e a’le to defeat ‘e or Annethylee. We are ‘uch stron’er than you shall ever be.”

“Peace, Gryphus. No need to get your feathers all ruffled because of a few spiteful words from a Prince who forgets his place here,” Annethylee said. She grinned. “It was not a request, Zinviy. You will come and see her.”

Zinviy sighed. "I will come," he replied.

Leonti tried to follow him, but Gryphus was there immediately, blocking the other gryphon. Leonti gave an angry hiss.

"I'm afraid Leonti will not be joining us in this event," Annethylee said. "This is going to be just you and me, Zinviy. Come." She knew while they were away that some of the hunters would take Leonti out. By losing ones gryphon, a gryphoner was nothing and for her, doing such a thing to Leonti was a fitting punishment for Zinviy's failure.

Though it was a slight shame to have to waste such a confident and useful male gryphon, sometimes she knew she had to make sacrifices for the world that she wanted to build. Now that she had the brat, things would all fall into place.

She sighed though as they started to walk, knowing fully well when he got back, Leonti would have been killed by Gryphus. That was something that had to happen.

It did not take them all that long to reach the suite that the mutt had been taken to. Annethylee unlocked the door and walked in. She then pointed at the bed. _Am I right about who this girl is?_

* * *

Pain, from other injuries, spiked through him as Gryphus attacked him.

"What did I do?" he asked as he attempted to dodge. Even though he managed, he felt Gryphus bite into the furred tuft at the end of his tail. He did not understand what was going on at this point. There was nothing he had done wrong at all. He had followed orders to the best of his ability.

He heard Zinviy calling for him, and screeched as loudly as he could, knowing he needed Zinviy at the moment.

"Leonti! Leonti!"

After all, the elf was the only one who would be able to help him at the moment. That was something he desperately needed.

 _What have I done to deserve this?_ As far as he knew he had done everything that he knew he was supposed to do. So, what was the problem this time?

"What did I do?" he asked, before dodging once more.

"Nothing that concerns you," Gryphus replied. "If this is caused ‘y anyone, it was Zinviy. If you're lucky, well, you ‘ight ‘e a’le to ask hi’." He snorted. "’Ut at this rate, you won't ‘e getting the chance."

Leonti snorted, in defiance, before he screeched once more.

"Leonti! Leonti!"

He knew that by calling his name, Zinviy would be guided in the direction he was in, and that was something he needed at the moment. So as long as he could say his own name, he had had chance at seeing Zinviy again. The elf was the only friend that he truly had, and there was no chance he was about to let the man down. It was not something friends such as they did. No one let their own friends down, it was not something you willingly did.

 _Why did I leave my nest?_ Had he not, he knew he would not have been in the place he was at the moment. That was something that truly bothered him now. _What a fool I am,_ he thought. _I should have waited for Zinviy to come back before I went wandering off like this._ Had he done so, maybe things would have been easier for him. Perhaps he would not be in the position he was in now. All the gryphons knew that Gryphus was the strongest here in Falconspike City. Gryphus was master of the Eyrie. All the female gryphons were eager to be with him, and males like Leonti never stood a chance.

In that way, he knew he would never have a chance at getting a mate of his own. That was the way his kind were. The females always wanted to be with the one who was the strongest in the Eyrie. And here, unlike Mistyvale City, the leader of the Eyrie was a male gryphon. Elgantine, he knew, was the one who ruled over the Eyrie in Mistyvale City. _Why should I care about her?_ He hissed, dodging once more. _Old fool,_ he snorted as he lashed out at Gryphus once more. There had to be a way around his adversary's attacks. Right now he knew that he had to try and stay alive, especially now he knew that Zinviy was looking for him.

He hissed as he took to the air, trying to out-fly Gryphus for the moment, knowing he needed Zinviy to spot him, and fast. Screeching from the ground was doing him no favours at all. Sure, Zinviy would hear him, but the sound could come from anywhere. He looked back. Gryphus surely was after him, winging his way through the sky. This surely was a fight to end all the fights they had had before now, and Leonti knew he would lose. He just wanted to be near Zinviy when it happened. That was something he truly did wish for.

"Leonti! Leonti!" he shouted out, looking for his partner as he flew along.

The elf had to be down in the city somewhere. It was was something he really needed at the moment. The gryphon sighed before screeching his name once more. He looked down, listening. Up here, he knew Gryphus could come from anywhere if he wanted to. _Where is that overgrown old fool? Why isn’t he attacking me?_ At least he had something he was able to do for the moment. That other gryphon was one he did not want to fight at the moment.

It was then he heard it, the sound of Zinviy calling out to him. As soon as he heard the voice, he changed direction, knowing where he needed to get to. He kept flying, hoping that he would be able to get to that area before Gryphus decided to collide with him once more. He knew that could happen at any time, so even as beaten as he was, he had to try and get back to Zinviy.

He paused for just a second as he spotted the elf and started to fly towards him. That, unfortunately, was when he felt the bigger male gryphon collide with him. He gave a screech of pain as Gryphus sank his claws into one of his wings, ripping the wing to shreds before letting go and flying off.

Leonti blinked as he seemed to hurtle towards the ground. There was no chance he was going to be able to land himself carefully this time. He screeched as the ground got closer and saw people scattering as fast as they could. That was a good move, as he would surely crush them with his weight. He sure had no way of slowing himself down at the point, with that badly damaged wing. He did try to use it of course, but, only moments later, he hit the ground with a loud thud. For a few moments he lay there, utterly stunned from the impact.

 _Even as a chick I never landed this badly,_ he thought. Many bones in his body felt like they had shattered. he ached all over. For him, this was just embarrassing. Then he heard running feet, and a familiar hand gently touched his beak.

"Leonti?" It was Zinviy who had come to find him, but Leonti knew he was too late.

"’Rotect yourself. ‘E careful what you do," he managed sadly. He knew that there was no chance for him to make it passed this particular day. His life was coming to an end, he could feel it. The gryphon managed to lift his head, to look at Zinviy, who shifted uneasily. "Kee’ yourself alive. Hel’ the ‘irl. Do what I cannot hel’ with any’ore."

The gryphon coughed, before he let his head rest on the ground once more. Here, with Zinviy nearby, he was not so afraid to die. Soon he would be returned to Aruna's side, if he was lucky and one day, Zinviy would join him once more there.

* * *

Pain, from other injuries, spiked through him as Gryphus attacked him.

"What did I do?" he asked as he attempted to dodge. Even though he managed, he felt Gryphus bite into the furred tuft at the end of his tail. He did not understand what was going on at this point. There was nothing he had done wrong at all. He had followed orders to the best of his ability.

He heard Zinviy calling for him, and screeched as loudly as he could, knowing he needed Zinviy at the moment.

"Leonti! Leonti!"

After all, the elf was the only one who would be able to help him at the moment. That was something he desperately needed.

 _What have I done to deserve this?_ As far as he knew he had done everything that he knew he was supposed to do. So, what was the problem this time?

"What did I do?" he asked, before dodging once more.

"Nothing that concerns you," Gryphus replied. "If this is caused ‘y anyone, it was Zinviy. If you're lucky, well, you ‘ight ‘e a’le to ask hi’." He snorted. "’Ut at this rate, you won't ‘e getting the chance."

Leonti snorted, in defiance, before he screeched once more.

"Leonti! Leonti!"

He knew that by calling his name, Zinviy would be guided in the direction he was in, and that was something he needed at the moment. So as long as he could say his own name, he had had chance at seeing Zinviy again. The elf was the only friend that he truly had, and there was no chance he was about to let the man down. It was not something friends such as they did. No one let their own friends down, it was not something you willingly did.

 _Why did I leave my nest?_ Had he not, he knew he would not have been in the place he was at the moment. That was something that truly bothered him now. _What a fool I am,_ he thought. _I should have waited for Zinviy to come back before I went wandering off like this._ Had he done so, maybe things would have been easier for him. Perhaps he would not be in the position he was in now. All the gryphons knew that Gryphus was the strongest here in Falconspike City. Gryphus was master of the Eyrie. All the female gryphons were eager to be with him, and males like Leonti never stood a chance.

In that way, he knew he would never have a chance at getting a mate of his own. That was the way his kind were. The females always wanted to be with the one who was the strongest in the Eyrie. And here, unlike Mistyvale City, the leader of the Eyrie was a male gryphon. Elgantine, he knew, was the one who ruled over the Eyrie in Mistyvale City. _Why should I care about her?_ He hissed, dodging once more. _Old fool,_ he snorted as he lashed out at Gryphus once more. There had to be a way around his adversary's attacks. Right now he knew that he had to try and stay alive, especially now he knew that Zinviy was looking for him.

He hissed as he took to the air, trying to out-fly Gryphus for the moment, knowing he needed Zinviy to spot him, and fast. Screeching from the ground was doing him no favours at all. Sure, Zinviy would hear him, but the sound could come from anywhere. He looked back. Gryphus surely was after him, winging his way through the sky. This surely was a fight to end all the fights they had had before now, and Leonti knew he would lose. He just wanted to be near Zinviy when it happened. That was something he truly did wish for.

"Leonti! Leonti!" he shouted out, looking for his partner as he flew along.

The elf had to be down in the city somewhere. It was was something he really needed at the moment. The gryphon sighed before screeching his name once more. He looked down, listening. Up here, he knew Gryphus could come from anywhere if he wanted to. _Where is that overgrown old fool? Why isn’t he attacking me?_ At least he had something he was able to do for the moment. That other gryphon was one he did not want to fight at the moment.

It was then he heard it, the sound of Zinviy calling out to him. As soon as he heard the voice, he changed direction, knowing where he needed to get to. He kept flying, hoping that he would be able to get to that area before Gryphus decided to collide with him once more. He knew that could happen at any time, so even as beaten as he was, he had to try and get back to Zinviy.

He paused for just a second as he spotted the elf and started to fly towards him. That, unfortunately, was when he felt the bigger male gryphon collide with him. He gave a screech of pain as Gryphus sank his claws into one of his wings, ripping the wing to shreds before letting go and flying off.

Leonti blinked as he seemed to hurtle towards the ground. There was no chance he was going to be able to land himself carefully this time. He screeched as the ground got closer and saw people scattering as fast as they could. That was a good move, as he would surely crush them with his weight. He sure had no way of slowing himself down at the point, with that badly damaged wing. He did try to use it of course, but, only moments later, he hit the ground with a loud thud. For a few moments he lay there, utterly stunned from the impact.

 _Even as a chick I never landed this badly,_ he thought. Many bones in his body felt like they had shattered. he ached all over. For him, this was just embarrassing. Then he heard running feet, and a familiar hand gently touched his beak.

"Leonti?" It was Zinviy who had come to find him, but Leonti knew he was too late.

"’Rotect yourself. ‘E careful what you do," he managed sadly. He knew that there was no chance for him to make it passed this particular day. His life was coming to an end, he could feel it. The gryphon managed to lift his head, to look at Zinviy, who shifted uneasily. "Kee’ yourself alive. Hel’ the ‘irl. Do what I cannot hel’ with any’ore."

The gryphon coughed, before he let his head rest on the ground once more. Here, with Zinviy nearby, he was not so afraid to die. Soon he would be returned to Aruna's side, if he was lucky and one day, Zinviy would join him once more there.

* * *

“No, Leonti, stay with me,” Zinviy murmured, though he could feel the gryphon weakening even as he touched him. He glanced up at the sky for a moment, and was that a smug look on Gryphus’ face as he glided away from where they were? _Damn you, Annethylee, I’ll bet you caused this... you and your decrepit gryphon!_

He shifted over to Leonti, closer, lifting the gryphon’s head into his lap. There were very faint traces of breath coming from the gryphon’s beak, he could barely feel them. At least Leonti was aware that he was holding him. He groaned as he stroked his gryphon’s beak, knowing Leonti had always liked that.

Softly, he hummed to Leonti, as he had when the gryphon was only a chick, all the way back in Mistyvale City, when he was first chosen. Leonti had found his humming comforting those first weeks away from the eyrie with him. Even now he knew that Leonti would feel comforted by him.

Sadly, he did not get much longer before the gryphon faded completely away from him, and as the last breath touched his leg, Zinviy fell forwards, head buried in the feathers at the top of Leonti’s copper neck, crying.

 _Gone. Leonti was gone. Gone! Alone!_ The realisation that he would never talk to Leonti again, never fly with him again, hit him hard and he cried. So much time they had lost now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

For hours he sat there, crying over the gryphon. His head stayed pressed into Leonti’s feathers, not wanting to look up. An Imperial Prince like him should not weep in public, but he ignored that. This was something more terrible than anything he had ever had happen in the past. Even the deaths of his parents had not caused him to mourn in public.

He did not notice that dusk had fallen over the city, nor anything else as he sat there, cradling Leonti’s head, his tears soaking into the feathers. Not until someone rested a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, jerking upright to slap it away.

Surprisingly, the one whose body that hand was attached to, let him do so. Perhaps they realised what had happened here. Perhaps they had expected him to do that.

“Zinviy?” a man’s voice spoke softly, and he knew the voice instantly. “What happened?”

He took many deep breaths to try and calm his raging emotions before he even looked up for a second. The tears had long since stopped, but he had not moved from where he was, cradling his gryphon's head in his arms.

"He's gone," he said. His voice was both hollow and hoarse. He swallowed, trying to get some moisture back into his mouth. "Leonti is gone."

If anyone would understand, it was Barr. The human man had been his friend since he firstcame here, and they knew each other far too well.

"How?" Barr asked, a look of disdain and disbelief in his expression. The human knelt down beside him, staring at the gryphon in his arms.

 _Should I tell him?_ He knew that most of the guards were loyal to Annethylee, and that was not something he felt now at all. Once, perhaps, but that was back when Leonti was alive and they were able to do everything they wanted to do. He thought for a few moments.

Barr had always stood beside him, even when things were bad. Always, his friend had been there when he needed him, and this was one of the times when he would need him. So, he decided to take the chance, and tell him exactly what he had seen.

He paused, swallowing as he thought up the right words to say about the situation. It was so hard to think about right now, but he doubted this ever was for someone who had lost their bonded partner.

"I saw Gryphus flying away. He looked smug about something, and I doubt he meant to hide from me."

Barr's face fell. "Annethylee wouldn't have a gryphon killed in cold blood, Zinviy. Perhaps you should talk to her?"

"And risk losing a family member due to the rage inside of me? Hell no!"

There was no chance he would let anyone else who was close to him be hurt. Fury raged inside him at the suggestion, though he knew Barr only meant well.

"Would she really do that?" Barr asked. "You've suffered enough right now."

"I'm not about to confront her over this, Barr, not while my wife and children are within the city. Were they not, I would go straight there now and deal with her. She knows not the pain she's caused me."

He groaned. He knew it was the way of the gryphons to eat their dead, but he couldn't allow that yet. Shakily, he reached out, and pulled out a bunch of golden feathers from his gryphon's hide. He couldn't take any of Leonti's hide with him, but he did manage to pull a few long hairs out of the tuft at the end of Leonti's tail, before carefully tying them around the feathers, binding them together.

"I'm going back to my family," he said. He felt utterly defeated, not, to mention shamed. He walked through the city, knowing people were staring at him. If they looked away from him within a few seconds, he ignored it, but more than one stared at him for longer.

"What?" he snapped, not caring that it was a little boy.

The boy started crying, but he kept moving, not caring at all. There was nothing that he could care about now. He felt like he had been ripped in two, all the good parts removed from him with Leonti's death. Now, more than ever he knew one thing: _I despise you, Annethylee. You should rot in Anubis' dungeons for what you took from me!_ he thought.


	9. Flight

Krystyl groaned as she woke up. A hand shifted up to her head as she noticed the sore spot on her forehead. _Did someone hit me?_ She wasn't sure what had happened to cause her to suddenly lose consciousness. There had to be a reason though. People didn't just go around knocking each other out for no reason. Or at least that was the way she had been brought up to believe.

Grimacing as she felt the tender bruise on her forehead, she lowered her hand before letting her eyes open. She gazed at the stone above her head a little surprised. There had been no stone buildings in Syntheria, save for the temples. So that meant she wasn't in Syntheria.

That made her wonder just where she was at the moment. She remembered waking for a few seconds during the time a gryphon had carried her through the air. _Wait_... A gryphon had been carrying her? That made her rather alarmed indeed. If a gryphon had been carrying her, then perhaps it was an elf who had knocked her out. Very few humans were picked by the flying mounts! _What did I do to offend an elf so much that they would do that?_

More importantly. She had to get out of here, that much she did know. Though her head was faintly sore from when she was knocked out, she managed to sit up. She realised she had been laying on a quite soft mattress. _Hmm_. It seemed that someone, at least, wanted her to be comfortable for some reason that only they knew.

She looked around herself now that she was sitting up. There wasn't much else in the room other than a table with a ceramic basin of water, a hand towel too. A small table with a single heavy-looking chair was also in the room, and an empty shelf. Not much really. Certainly not anything she could defend herself with if she wanted to do so.

Resolutely, she laid back down and tried to get some more sleep. Perhaps when she woke up again she would not have the headache that persisted at this point.

* * *

A couple of hours later, she woke once more. She blinked as she realised the throbbing feeling in her skull was gone. _No headache?_ Perhaps now she could think about a way to get away from here. Wherever here was exactly.

She hoped that she would be able to get away.

Nothing in the room had changed since she woke up last. She heard a knocking sound. The door opened a few moments later and a young man came in. Well not a young man. More a youth actually. Dressed in only a thigh covering patched kilt and wearing naught else but a bald head?

 _He must be a slave_ , she thought. _That’s something I can use to my advantage!_ That was someone she could certainly use right now. She knew that as a slave, he had no choice but to do as he was asked by those who saw him who were freeborn like her.

She noticed the tray he carried over to the small table. He gestured from it to her.

"Can't you speak?" she asked.

He shook his head. _What, with a tongue missing?_ The slave opened his mouth revealing that, yes indeed, his tongue was missing from his mouth. It was something that startled her considerably; to see the gaping hole where the tongue ought to have been.

She recoiled at the thought that she had just heard. _Poor boy,_ _wonder what else he's thinking. Perhaps I can use something he thinks to my advantage in getting out of here._

She walked over to the table and noted that he moved away from it as she drew near. The youth looked very thin. _He must not get much to eat..._ He moved to stand near the door.

She'd known the feeling of poverty all her life. It sure wasn't an easy feeling to have in ones mind.

She looked down at the tray as she sat in the quite comfortable, padded chair. Well, whoever kidnapped me must have some reason for showering me with all this comfortable furniture, she thought. _Why wasn’t I placed in a cell? Would be harder for me to escape from one._

She shuddered at the thought. _I'm glad I'm up here._ Being underground was not something she had ever liked. It was something she feared, to tell the truth: being underground was one of her greatest fears.

She started to eat noticing that there were roasted potatoes and fire grilled salmon. There was a pitcher of what looked like cacti brew as well! _Who knew I’m from Rosedale, nowhere else stocks that…_ Surely no one there would have sold her out! Someone seemed intent on making her happy at the moment, and that was something that did not please her at all. _Who did this, and why are they trying to make me happy?_ She sighed as she started to eat.

She paid little thought to what she was eating as she worked out what to do. Then her mind turned to the slave. He was human and perhaps, somewhere in his mind she would be able to work out a means of escaping from this place. _Okay Krystyl_ , she thought. _It's time you used the gift you were given by Anubis to find a way to get out of this room!_

She sent her mind towards the human, being very careful not to have him notice what she was doing in attempting to get into his mind. She was sure that he would have an answer for her to hear.

* * *

Her eyes lifted to study the man who had brought her the meal once more. He almost looked like he was afraid to do something else in case she did not approve.

 _I wonder if she'll want to go to the privy after she's eaten,_ the man thought. His mind turned towards where the one was that was closest to this room. She noted with interest that there was a second door which leads to slave quarters in the privy itself.

In a way, she found that rather gross, considering the privy was where everyone went to do their business. That was a terrible place for the slaves, like him, to have to come out into the main palace in. _How can they stand having enter and leave through such a place?_ she thought. She knew if she had to do that she would not last long at all. That was something that really did horrify her.

How can he live knowing that every morning he has to walk through the smelliest part of a castle just to get to work for the day? How could any of them really. She thought back to the fact there were two doors to that room. It seemed that the other door was never guarded, and that news pleased her. Looked like she had found a way to get out of this castle and into the city that waited outside. If that were the case she would be free in no time!

She knew she didn't have her pack or anything but then she noticed the small bag on the table near where she was eating. Her money pouch! Finding it made her smile. Whoever had taken her away from the river near Rosedale at least hadn’t robbed her of the small amount of money that she owned! That truly was a blessing.

Now she knew that when she did escape from here, she would be able to buy the things she needed. Of course, for the start of the journey, the most important thing she needed was a mount of some description. A horse would be best, as it had the best chance of out running a gryphon if one were to come after her, and she was sure that whoever had gotten someone to bring her here would not want her leaving any time soon at all. They would have a reason for doing this to her.

Well, it was a start for her. She knew what she was doing when it came to travelling alone, but only when there were not gryphons hanging around, chasing after her. When one did appear, she knew she would have trouble.

There would be time to worry about that later. Now though, she had to get out of this city. And that meant that she would have to use the slave that had brought her food in as a means of escaping from her captors. She smiled at the man before her.

"Could you show me where the privy is?" she asked after she finished the last mouthful of food.

Her plan for escape all depended on getting to that room. She knew she would have an easy time of it getting out from there on out. _As far as I know, they don’t know I can read minds, I think I’ll use that to avoid any guards._ The mind reading would become very useful when it came to doing things that might be difficult.

The man nodded before walking forwards to claim the tray that the food had been on. He then motioned for her to follow him, and turned his back to go and open the door. He then turned to wait for her outside in the corridor.

Quickly, Krystyl picked up her money pouch, before she got to her feet and followed him out of the room. She stepped out into a wide stone corridor which seemed to have a very high roof. The stones were rough, and she was reminded straight away of the temple of Anubis. However, she knew this was not that temple because the walls were not made of granite.

In a way, as she followed the slave, she felt sorry for him. Since he couldn't talk, well, he would not be able to tell whoever brought her here how she managed to get away. She knew that meant that he would likely die for letting her escape, but at the moment she knew she couldn't get all sentimental about the issue. Her escape was the top priority.

However, she knew that once she was in the privy she would have to keep moving as it would not be long before the slave realised that she had tricked him. They came to a flight of stairs, and then the slave stopped outside a door, before inclining his head.

 _So that's the door I need is it?_ she thought, before heading through the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, she walked away as if she was going to the privy herself, before waiting a few seconds and carefully sneaking over to the back door. It was time she got out of this place as fast as she could. Who knew where the exit was from the slaves quarters, but she would find the way there. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be able to pull this off.

Carefully, she slipped out of the privy by the other door, and crept along the corridor. Now was the time to be careful. Now was the time to make sure no one saw nor heard her moving through the palace, else, she would be the one being taken back to her room, and no doubt they would likely do something to make sure she couldn't do this again. That was certainly not an option for her to have to deal with. She would not go back there.

* * *

After quite a while of looking around and trying to work out her surroundings, she was able to figure out the pattern to the slave quarters. After doing so, she was able to locate the correct path to the exit from here. She would have an easy time of it, considering no sounds and no thoughts were audible.

At one point she did hear footsteps, and, hearing which room they were aiming for, she quickly opened another door and hid inside the empty cubicle that could only be for one of the slaves. The footsteps passed by her and she listened as they climbed the stairs before she slipped back out of the room once more. At the moment, things were easy enough.

Down a second flight of stairs she went and then she could sense the bright sunlight outside. _Excellent_. She hurried out of that door after hearing no guards about, and straight towards the stables.

A servant there looked up as she came towards him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. He seemed a little surprised that she was there at the moment.

"I'd like to borrow a horse?" she asked. "Any will do, and I'm more than happy to pay a few coins to borrow it." She just hoped that he would hurry about choosing one for her.

The boy sighed. "Alright..."

He walked away down the aisle of stalls to retrieve a saddle and bridle and then entered a stall. A few moments later he was coming back, with a tall dapple-grey mare in tow.

"She should do all you need her too, lady."

"What's her name?" Krystyl asked, patting the mare's nose softly.

She held out a hand to the boy and dropped two copper coins in his hand. It would be enough, considering she would be able to sell the horse for a lot more than that when she got away far enough. There was no chance she was going to keep the mare if she turned out not to be what she was looking for. It was something that she was always thinking about; the practicality of her assets. For a few moments she thought of Espre, and hoped he had found his way home.

"Grey Dawn," the boy replied.

The boy smiled, taking the coins, before helping her get up onto the mare. Not something Krystyl needed really but she was alright with him doing so. She then nudged Grey Dawn's flanks with her heels and the mare started off. At first she only walked, but at a rather insistent kick from Krystyl she broke into a trot.

She had to get moving now that she was out in the open. Out here on the streets of the city, she would be only too easy for a gryphon to spot. Not to mention an easy target for one to pounce on. She just hoped that she would able to find some cover somewhere outside this city.

Once or twice she had to stop the mare from moving as she had sensed guards coming her way. They were something she had no interest in running into at the moment. They would surely recognise her. That meant that they would try and arrest her and that was something that was very unwelcome now. Everything rode on her ability to hear the guards coming and prevent them from seeing her.

Whenever she could, she got the mare to canter. Just as she was heading out into farmland, she heard the first screech of a gryphon. _Ah hell, here we go again,_ she thought, before she risked a quick glance over her shoulder. The gryphons were searching through the city from in the air, but none of them were close enough to actually spot her. She hoped that they wouldn't come out any time soon.

The screeching noises were getting louder though, as more and more gryphons came flooding out of the Eyrie in the city. Soon, she knew she would be overrun if she didn't get out of here fast.

Spotting woods up ahead, she turned the mare towards them and nudged her once more, hoping for a good gallop. The mare instead stayed plodded along at a canter. Krystyl kicked her again, just as guards came galloping out of the city gates after her.

There was a fair distance between them, but she knew that if the mare didn't start galloping soon, that they would capture her once more. She gave a more viscous kick and finally the mare started to gallop. Into the trees they went and she looked behind again. _Damn, they're still after me! s_ he thought. She had to find somewhere to hide, and fast. There was no way she was going back into that city now that she had just escaped.

She spotted a rather shallow looking river and turned Grey Dawn down into it. Hopefully there would be a way down in there to get away from the guards. At the very least, she did not think she was being directly followed for the moment. The mare cantered along the river, and she seemed to be quite pleased to be in the water. _So this is where you're happiest,_ Krystyl thought as she kept the mare moving. She smiled though as she heard thunder of water cascading over rocks. She looked ahead as she rounded a corner.

Tumbling down the rocks, directly ahead of them, and quite noisy now, was a massive waterfall! She pushed Grey Dawn forwards towards the waterfall. Sometimes, it was said that there were caves behind the water. The water was getting deeper the closer they got, but she was surprised as the mare seemed to push on, swimming swiftly through the water as though it was nothing. She grinned as the mare swam right through the cascading water, and she was pleased to find that there was a cave on the other side of the waterfall.


	10. On The Run

It was afternoon when she finally managed to leave the cave in the waterfall. She was afraid, since she could hear no sound nor see any sign of any more patrolling gryphons. She did not want to be caught out here by one of them now. Grey Dawn plodded along underneath her again, but as annoyingly as she had been earlier. _Why can’t she be more active, like Espre always has been?_ She was supposed to be the one in control here, not the mare. That was something that truly did annoy her.

Why does she have to wander so much when a gryphon can easily see me from the sky? Espre would have been up into the trees by now, she thought. This mare is pathetic! Once she reached Targas, she planned on selling the mare.

Surely somewhere in Targas she would be able to get a better horse to ride. Since Grey Dawn was such a slow horse, she could not see much good coming her way whenever she managed to sell the mare. _What was that stable boy thinking?_ It seemed nothing that was beneficial to her at least. He had tricked her and given her the most stubborn animal in the stables.

Well, soon she knew that boy would do that to the wrong person and, in doing so, he would end up being punished. She was glad she had paid so little for the mare and the mare had turned out to being useless. What was the point in that? She sighed as she saw the river, and knew that she needed to get across it.

Like the other river she had been trying to cross when the gryphon snatched her, this one was running faster, and it certainly looked deeper. _How am I going to get across this? It's running too fast for a horse to swim across._

She sighed though as she pushed Grey Dawn forwards, knowing she would have to keep moving for now. Those gryphoners would still be searching for her, and last time they had found her she'd been near a river. That was something she did not want happening again. She refused to end up back where she had been.

 _Going to have to come after me yourself,_ she thought as she turned the mare back into the trees. She would follow the river from the safety of the woods for the moment. Eventually though the woods arched away from the river and she had to move out into the open to keep an eye on it.

"Looking for a way across?" someone asked, and she turned around swiftly to see it was an old farmer.

"Yeah, I need to get into town, but I’ve been travelling for ages and I cannot see a way across the river," she replied. Despite Grey Dawn seeming to like being in the water, it was too dangerous to do so this time.

That river was in her way of getting to safety and she had to find a way to get across it. Surely there would be a way for her to get across.

"Do you know of a way I can get across?"

"I sure do, come with me," the man replied. He turned and started walking along the riverbank.

She noticed up ahead that there were a few other people, mounted on horses, working on getting sheep onto some sort of raft. It was not working very well at all. The poor woolly animals were only getting more confused by the minute as she got closer. She knew what was confusing them. She also knew not to interfere when it came to what the farmers were doing at the moment, since they likely had their own way to get their animals moving.

Things just were not working out the way that the men wanted them to, but soon enough they would get things working, surely. Several of the men were on horseback, keeping an eye on any of the animals that might try and break away.

After what seemed like an hour of pointless struggling, she saw that all the animals had been loaded onto the transport.

"You coming?" the farmer from before called.

She thought he probably thought her weird for travelling alone, but it was the way at the moment that she could get around unnoticed and that was something she certainly needed. Quickly, she got Grey Dawn moving, almost sighing as the mare actually did as she was told for once without complaint. _Why is she putting up with this easier than anything else I’ve asked of her?_ Everything else she had not wanted to willingly do for Krystyl. She had noticed the mare was restless as well while they were waiting for the farmers to deal with their sheep.

She stayed on her horse's back, shaking her head at the mare. Why couldn’t you behave yesterday? It made no sense to her really. Since when do animals choose when they want to do as they are told?

"Where are you heading anyway? Targas?" the farmer asked.

"Yes, that is where I'm going," Krystyl replied.

"Well why don't you travel with us for a while?" _A lady should not be on her own,_ she heard him thinking.

"I think I'll continue on alone, I'll get there faster, and for me, time really is not something I have to waste. But thank you for giving me a lift across."

She just could not bring herself to trust anyone who she met.

* * *

As soon as she reached Targas, the first thing she did was check into the inn that was there. At least now she had somewhere to stay if she had to be here for a while. This town seemed a bit more like Rosedale in its own way. Sleepy and quiet, since not many people were moving about in the streets as she got there, and that was something that surprised her.

 _I wonder if the Lady here even cares about this town?_ she thought as she walked on foot down one of the streets. The town was a bit bigger than Rosedale, but not too much bigger. People did tend to stare at er a little which she found a little strange, but she would be able to cope with that while she was here. Which she knew, if she had her way would not really be for that long.

She smiled as she walked through the town, before she walked over to one of the bigger buildings that seemed to have people coming and going from it. As she was about to reach the entrance, a gryphon came out, and she stepped back hurriedly. The gryphons she knew could be quite vicious with those who they did not know, and she hoped this one would not be.

 _Especially since I do not have my spear,_ she thought. But then the gryphon stopped and turned its head. It said something, and a man who came out, who was easily as old as Ewan, maybe older came out to stand beside the gryphon.

 _Well, at least I know the gryphon is male,_ she thought. He was missing one claw that only the females had. The one that faced backwards away from the back of the foot. She was not sure why the females were born with one there, and the males not, but that did not bother her that much. She smiled though as she walked through the town, hoping that none of them would stop to bother her. For that reason, she kept her head down, and tried not to draw attention to herself.

Of course, that did not work, for one of the gryphoners stepped into her path. She stopped when he stepping in front of her, tensing a little. Mainly at the sight of the male gryphon that followed after him. The great male brute seemed to notice something about her, before he said something she did not understand.

The man before her's eye's widened. "You're not from around here, are you?"

She blinked. "No," she replied. _I wonder whose side you're on,_ she thought. Though she also knew, trying to pry in the mind of a gryphoner was very unwise. They were certainly not the friendliest of people, and even though she’d known Heber for years, she had never tried to get into his. It was not something she would have dared to do. She realized that he had not said any more, instead he seemed to be waiting for her to elaborate. “I’m just passing through.”

“Where are you travelling to?” the man asked. “Name’s Larry, and this is Doyle.”

She managed a small smile. “Krystyl.” She knew she should be polite at this point in time. He did seem nice after all. And that had to be a good thing when everything came together. She paused, to actually think of where she was trying to go. "I'm heading for Brudonona.” She felt a little nervous, telling him her plans. Would he make any connection from that?

Once she was across the border, she was not sure where she would go next. All she wanted was to get as much distance from Falconspike City as she could. Make it harder for them to hunt her out again. Who knew how long these people would have before they were being searched for her. She did not want to risk them at all and staying here for too long only would do that.

She knew she had to protect her friends and family as well. She did not think she would be able to go home. If that woman knew where she had been living... then she would more than likely go after her there.

"I'd go back where I came from when I left home, but I fear it is no longer a safe place if I am there." _Why am I saying so much?_ She knew if he had been working for that vile lady, then surely he would have done something by now. He had not, so she guessed he was not one of her people.

The gryphon, Doyle, made an odd screeching noise, before Larry sighed, and translated what he, presumably, had said. "And where did you come from?"

"I came from Rosedale." She did not want to have to tell him too much in case something bad should happen to him. "I grew up there."

The man blinked. "Rosedale? What made you leave such a quiet little place?"

"That's..." She shook her head. No, she would not tell him why she had left her home. That was something that was for her to know and him not to, at the moment.

"I won't tell anyone else." the man replied, looking at her. He seemed to wait, and she knew he was aware that she was hiding something for some reason. “Anyway, the next barge to Brudonona leaves in a week's time, and the dock it leaves from in Scalcwood Forest only takes two days on horseback to reach." His gryphon said something else. "We are headed that way ourselves, we could travel with you there? It's not easy to find the way through the woods."

She smiled, thinking it over. "Some company would be nice actually. Thank you."


	11. Enemy Gryphon

It was nice to be up in the air. Doyle was a good flier and neither of them had any secrets from each other at this point in their lives. There was no point to keeping things from each other, they always worked each other out before things were hidden for too long.

 _It will be nice to get home when we manage to get there,_ Larry thought, as he looked out over the forest that he knew the young girl was riding through at the moment. Though they were not constantly flying above her, Doyle could find her in an instant if he was asked to by Larry.

Hopefully, that was something that would not be needed at the moment. Things seemed so peaceful out here, and usually on the routes that Larry and Doyle had traveled, they were. Very few things were stupid enough to try and take on a gryphon, especially a fully grown male like Doyle. Doyle was a strong male, and, Larry knew his gryphon looked forwards to getting back to Targas, for his mate was waiting there as always. Since she had just laid his eggs, Doyle was very protective of her.

He, looked forwards to seeing Marina again, for he had not seen his wife in some time. They had been away for a long while, and with this new task that they had set themselves, they would only be away longer. His sons were ten years old in a few days' time, and he wanted to be there when they went to become youths. It was a father's right when it came to the sons one had.

Something the elves had brought with them and had instilled over everyone. He understood that they were the race in charge now, and he never questioned Grand Royal Wife Lessa's orders. If she wanted something done a certain way, then that was what would be done. He would ensure that those working with him would do as instructed. He would never wish upon himself the wrath of the great leader, nor her gryphon's on Doyle. Doyle was as important to him as his wife was, and his children too. Larry was indeed a family man.

He looked out over the forest, and in his own mind, he could just imagine his sons flying with their own gryphons one day out here like he did. He knew that being picked by a gryphon was hereditary, so why had no gryphon sought out the missing Princess? Was she even still alive? _You know the answer to that,_ a small voice in his mind said, _you have met her. You're helping her now_!

He was a little startled by that revelation. If that was the case, then what a fool he was for not realizing it in the first place. She certainly looked like Grand Royal Wife Lessa, but she didn't act like the royal she was supposed to be. He guessed that was what happened when you weren’t raised by your real parents. She likely had no idea about who she was.

He sighed as they flew through the sky, making sure there was nothing dangerous that was in the girl's path. Sometimes he wished there was something to deal with but, for the moment, all seemed well.

"Look, over there!" Doyle called as he turned his head to look to the left of them. He could see something, the shape was rather large and it was gliding along, seeming to watch them at the moment.

"Do you think it is another gryphon?" Larry asked, as he peered in that direction. He might be an elf, but he knew Doyle had better eyesight than he did. If his gryphon sensed danger, then he knew there must be something that caused it.

"Yes. To ‘e it a’ears to ‘e following us and I do not like the i’lications of that," Doyle replied. "Every ti’e I look over at it, it see’s to turn away, ‘ut I know it has its eyes on us. Surely it knows that we are kee’ing an eye on so’ething ‘ut it cannot surely know what."

"Then perhaps we should deal with it."

Doyle nodded before he gave a tremendous challenging cry. The other gryphon seemed to ignore him and, therefore, he turned in the direction of the other gryphon; he would not allow the other to ignore him like that.

 _Considering the other gryphon is ignoring us, this is not good news at all,_ he thought, as they glided towards the mountains near the gryphon, Doyle screeching, with every few wing beats, his challenge to the other male. So far there was no answer at all, and that was starting to bother him immensely. _Why is that gryphon ignoring us?_ _We must be in its territory, I thought male gryphons were territorial?_

As soon as he glided across the first of the mountains, the other gryphon turned sharply on its wings and came swiftly for them, screeching its answer to his challenge. This was a turn of events Larry and Doyle were certainly not prepared for. If the other attacked them now, Larry knew Doyle was not a good fighter in the mountains. Doyle was a better fighter out over open fields where his space was not so constricted.

Doyle answered with a furious screech, and Larry knew that he wanted to give the other gryphon a thrashing for running away like a coward when first seen and challenged.

* * *

It soon became apparent to Doyle that there was no one with the other gryphon and yet he certainly had the look of one being bonded to someone else. That bothered him. What human or elf was foolish enough to let their gryphon wander so far from them on its own?

"Doyle! Doyle!" he screeching, hoping that the other would give a name as they flew in a circle, eyeing each other off. He saw numerous scars littering the gold-fronted, grey-reared male gryphon that was flying opposite him, and he knew this was a fighter. Not only that, that he was a victorious fighter. But for his hide to be littered with scars, was not something that said anything good about the one who was bonded to the gryphon. Those scars should not be there at all.

To most gryphons that had picked a human or elf, to have the scars from previous fights left on their hides after healing was not something honorable at all. It said nothing good for them. Yet, here was this one, coming straight for him, to fight once more, and likely earn more scars that would never be removed. This did not make much sense to Doyle, but a moment later he dodged as the other came straight at him at a furiously fast pace, startling Doyle.

It seemed the time had come for them to face each other, and wasn't he looking forward to that.

It seemed the other gryphon was not only a fighter, but ignorant of the ways a gryphon should be. At least one thing was supposed to be given before a fight, and that was their names. Doyle had made sure to uphold his end of the custom, but this other gryphon seemed just as eager not to offer his up. That was something that certainly bothered Doyle. He was one of the oldest gryphons alive, himself, and he knew that a younger gryphon like this one would be able to beat him quite soundly. That was not something that pleased Doyle at all.

He dodged twice in quick succession, before attacking himself. The younger gryphon proved fast, and easily dodged the move which would have broken a wing a bit at least. He grimaced as he worked on pulling up, and managed to avoid hitting the trees below them, before turning as fast as he could to get back up there as quickly as he could, knowing that things would turn bad if he did not manage to. Being below the younger gryphon only put him in danger and Larry as well. That was something he could not permit to stay the same for very long at all.

Doyle groaned as he beat his wings to get to a height that he should be at, not the height that he had been at. He did not want to appear as weak to this youngster. Then the younger gryphon slammed into him, attacking him with his beak and front talons.

Doyle hissed at the other male gryphon, before biting back, and lashing out with his talons. It was not fair that the other had battle gear on. His talons were metal and twice as long and sharp as Doyle's own natural ones, and the youngster had a helmet on as well, protecting the spots where a gryphon could be more easily killed!

Doyle tasted the metallic tang of blood in his beak as he bit the other gryphon on the shoulder, before straining his head around to try and bite the gryphon on the back of the skull below one of the ears. He knew it was a kill spot, and it was one that was not protected by any helmet a gryphon wore. The other gryphon wasn't about to let him do that, since he suddenly rammed his head up sharply, dazing Doyle momentarily.

Then there was a sharp pain in his right wing and he saw the other gryphon ripping a huge hole in it. Doyle screamed with pain as he felt his wing being ripped in two, before he kicked the younger gryphon away and tried to get away. He could not fight in the air with such an injury.


	12. The Face of My Enemy

Krystyl sighed as she heard the sound of rushing water. She must be getting close to the river that she was looking for. Soon she would be at the dock where she needed to be. That was something that she looked forward to reaching. If this was the place that she needed, then she would be able to thank Larry and Doyle for all their help. The ship she needed would soon arrive she needed to be, and she knew at that point they would end up parting ways

However, there was something else she felt. The company, despite that they were in the air and she on the ground, had been nice. Soon she would be on her own again, and that meant she would have to look out for herself. She sighed as she walked her mare towards the sound. She glanced up once more, and saw a gryphon gliding overhead.

 _Must be them_. There was no one else around for miles, she was sure of that now. The port must not be far either, and that was something she would be glad to see when she reached it. It meant safety for her at least. So long as it was them and not someone who was hunting for her from Falconspike, she could relax at least.

She sighed as she looked up at the clouds for a moment. Only white ones streaked across the sky. A pleasing sight considering dark ones meant rain, but they were uncommon most of the year. Rain was scarce, but they were all used to that. She saw a group of people down by the water's edge now, with a group of bullocks attached to a huge wagon.

A barrel sat in the wagon, and she knew they were there to collect water for one of the villages. The rivers and creeks were their only source of drinking water. Back in Rosedale though, the wagon always went out at night, so seeing them now was odd. Too hot during the day for collecting water, she could imagine they would want to drink the water as soon as they collected it! At least in Rosedale, people had realised that and worked at night to bring in the next day's water supply.

 _I wonder where they are from?_ She remained out of their sight. For all she knew they were people who were loyal to the Lady of Falconspike. Anyone who was on that elf's side was no friend of hers, and since she was in that vile lady's territory she had to be careful indeed. Perhaps it would not be wise for her to go over and talk to them. Who knew who would be on the look out for her at the moment.

She looked up at the sky, searching for Larry and Doyle. There was no sign of them in any direction at all. That bothered her considerably. She did not want to be alone out here, but it seemed that she would have to be.

She jumped though as a twig snapped behind her, and she turned around in the saddle of the horse she now rode, only to fall off of the horse in fright as a massive gold feathered gryphon appeared, with a woman by his side.

_What in Anubis' name do they want?_ _And where are Larry and Doyle?_

The elven woman made an odd sound, and the gryphon nodded, leaping straight at the horse that Krystyl had fallen off.

Neighing, the horse bolted, with the gryphon chasing after it. Leaving Krystyl there to face the elf.

* * *

Annethylee smiled as she saw the girl before her. The very girl that she had been going to so much effort to claim for the purpose she wanted. She stood there, watching her for a few moments. _How did she get away?_

“Tell me, did you really think I wouldn’t come after you?” she asked, watching the girl.

She knew that Alison was likely frightened, considering that her Gryphus was chasing the horse away, and then he would go and deal with the gryphoner that had been travelling with Krystyl. He would not live to see another day, since he was a traitor. The girl stayed silent, and Annethylee sure did not like that. _Why was this so awkward? Why wasn’t the mutt saying anything?_ It was something that quite irked her.

"Perhaps you wonder why I sent people to collect you in the first place?"

The elf sighed. For someone who must have questions in her head, she is very quiet.

"Don't worry, Gryphus will not hurt you, and he won't be back for a while. You're safe."

Perhaps that was what the girl needed to know. She knew she had to get through to the girl in some manner.

“Are you sure I can trust you about him? Even if you are his gryphoner,” the girl replied. “I cannot trust you either, considering you had me captured in the first place. Why?”

This was the question that Annethylee had been waiting for.

Now, she would be able to hopefully get the girl to understand that she was trying to help her, well, not really.

“I found out who you were, and I was going to take you back to your true mother, it is said there is a reward on offer to whoever finds you and brings you to her.”

That was true, it was said that Lessa would give them whatever they desired, but she knew that she could not hand the girl over peacefully. She knew Lessa would not give away her throne as a part of that reward.

“Why didn’t you tell me this when I was there?” the girl replied.

"I did not want to startle you. Considering the position you were born to have, I think that would be a bit alarming for you."

The girl narrowed her eyes, and Annethylee noticed just how similar the expression was to when Lessa did so.

"And just what is that position?"

"Why, you're The Grand Royal Wife's daughter," Annethylee replied. "Her sole heir. She needs you so that Ausdia will not fall into chaos when the time comes for her to pass away. It if your birthright to become the next Grand Royal Wife, just as your mother too held that birthright. I just want the two of you to be happy together."

Lies were never easy, but she had to placate the girl as much as she could. She knew Gryphus would be fighting with the other gryphon by now.

The girl blinked, staring at her. 'No, I can't be! You're lying!"

 _No elf lies in a way a human could know,_ she thought.

"I assure you, I'm being completely honest with you," she replied, an honest expression on her face.

She knew there were some things that needed to be dealt with, but there was no chance this girl was going to find out exactly what. A screech sounded, and she looked up. Gryphus was gliding back down towards them.

"Looks like you're out of time, young one. Come with us, and you will not be hurt."

Gryphus landed behind the mutt, prepared to pounce if needed. Annethylee walked towards the girl, causing her to back up and flinch as she touched the gryphon's soft feathery side. Annethylee rolled her eyes, before quickly grabbing the girl, and lifting her up onto the gryphons' back, before climbing onto the saddle. "Let's go, Gryphus," she said, looking down at the gryphon’s feathers.

Gryphus snorted, before he ran a few meters and leapt into the air.


	13. Failure

Krystyl grimaced as she woke up the next morning. She knew that she had to get out of this place, for she was not safe here. There was also the issue of her finding a way to get out of the city.

 _I'll bet that elf has made it harder for me to get away this time. She did not seem overly pleased about having to track me down herself_ , she thought. At least she was starting in the same place as last time. Which meant she knew of at least one escape route and it was one she knew quite well now. The one thing that would be hard for her was getting out to it on her own no doubt they would have a guard outside her door.

Regardless, she would find another way to get out of here. She had to, for everyone's sake. That woman might have explained why she wanted her, and that she was a guest, but that didn't seem to be what Krystyl felt like. For her, it felt like there was a very real threat in the woman's words. That was something she was not pleased about at all.

She sighed as she walked around in her suite. This time, she decided that it might be worth her while getting to know what was around her in the suite. Last time she had had no thought for the contents of the suite, her focus had been on getting out of there and wouldn't the lady be expecting her to try and get away this time. That was not something she would be able to do before anyone noticed this time. This time she knew she would not have that kind of luck.

No, this time, she knew she had to flee at a time when they would be least expecting it. So far she'd been in this suite only one night. Someone would most likely bring her a meal soon. She grinned though, knowing that she would be able to bide her time patiently enough. This suite was pretty big, so she knew that being locked inside would not be so much of an issue. It was then she noticed the wide double door that had sunlight streaming through it. _I wonder what's outside,_ she thought.

She walked over towards the door, and put a hand on the door handle, and pushed down. The door clicked open. _Why didn't they lock it?_ she thought as she walked out onto the smooth wooden boards. She noticed there was a fence not far from her and she walked over to it, and looked out over it.

As she did, she recoiled from the sense of vertigo that happened straight away. There was a sheer drop below her. _So that's why they didn't lock it. Trying to get away that way is suicide,_ she thought. Not that the thought helped her at all. It was something that annoyed her more than anything else.

She sighed, before turning to sit down on the long low chair that rested there for her use. At least she would be able to sit out in the open for a while. But she knew soon she would have to come up with another plan to get out of here. There was no chance she could let that lady get away with whatever she wanted her for. There was no way she was going to be used by an elf for some reason that she was not being told.

She looked around for a while. She knew she could not stay here, it was not something that would be in any way healthy for her, or for anyone else. She did not belong in this city at all. Last time, the elf-woman had failed to keep her here, and, if she had her way, she would not be able to be kept here once more.

It was then that she heard the knocking sound, and she knew it must be someone bringing her some food to eat once more. _Hmm, maybe now I will be able to escape,_ she thought. At least she knew she was in the same room as the last time she was here. Which meant that double doored privy was not far from where she was. The one with the other door that led to the servants quarters.

This time, though, she was surprised when the door opened and it was a woman who entered. A woman who was wearing armor too, and that was something that certainly bothered her. Looked like this would not be so easy to do. _Don't think I'm going to ask you,_ she thought. _Perhaps for now, I'll just stay here after all, like a good girl._ It would not be worth the risk of dealing with her; not when this woman was clearly a guard. Krystyl sighed, as she noticed the tray in the woman’s hands.

“All yours,” the guard said, before she turned and left the suite, locking the door on the way out.

Krystyl grimaced. It seemed that people had been given more orders when it came to dealing with her. That was something g that bothered her quite a bit indeed. She knew there was no chance she would be able to do as she had done last time to get away. _I need to come up with another way to get out,_ she thought, knowing she had not the time to do so really. Things would soon happen, and she did not want to stay around for them. A voice somewhere in her conscience told her that being here would not be the place she wanted to be at all. It was something that would likely be detrimental to everyone.

She grimaced, as she walked over to take a look at the food she had been sent. Like last time, it was good food; what looked like a vegetable stew, a bread roll, and some water. Sighing, she sat down to eat and think of a plan.


	14. A New Friend

Krystyl groaned as she tried to get some sleep. The idea that she would not be leaving here without permission from the guards, and not to mention the Lady of the town, or so she had reasoned out, was a rather stressful one at this point. _What do they want with me?_ Yes, that elf had stated that she was the long lost Princess, but for Krystyl, it was still hard to fathom.

One thing she knew for sure was that one way or another, she would end up in Mistyvale City. That was something that she knew must happen, but that she wanted it to be of her own accord really. _How am I going to get out this time?_ She knew it would not be the easiest of attempts this time. She remembered last time, that had been too simple. Perhaps that was why the lady here was being a little tougher on her this time. She likely did not want her little pet to get away again, not that Krystyl could give a damn about that.

She sighed as she shifted on the bed once more. This room was not exactly small, no, and there was the balcony, but she still felt like a prisoner. There was nothing for her to do in here other than either sit in the sun on the balcony or sleep on the bed. How boring for her that was going to get after a day in here. She needed to be able to do other things as well at the moment. She had not grown up just sitting around doing nothing like other people had been, but they were mostly nobles. _Am I only that to her? She can’t keep me locked up in here forever!_

Her mind, however, seemed to be struggling to come up with anything else she could do, before a very stubborn thought suddenly shot out of nowhere from inside her own mind. _No, I have to find a way to get out of here,_ she thought as she looked around once more. There was nothing in here she would be able to use to her advantage and she knew it.

Krystyl sighed as she looked around. I know I will not be able to get out of here on my own, so maybe I will have to look for help somewhere else. She knew that was certainly another question. Would anyone be disloyal enough to help me?

There had to be a way for her to get away from here, how she was going to achieve that goal, she was not so sure about this time. Somehow she doubted that any servants would be sent to tend to her this time. Not after the one who had last time had let her get away. _I wonder if he was badly punished for that,_ she thought. She knew she had used him, and that made her feel some remorse now that she was here once more.

After what seemed like hours had passed, she finally drifted off to sleep, but, what seemed like minutes later, there was a loud knocking noise, but it was not that of a human or elf, she could sense that, and it sure wasn't coming from the door into her suite. _That leaves the balcony,_ she thought. She wondered if anyone had slipped in to lock it while she was asleep. It was not like she could get away using it. _Would they bother to lock it, knowing that?_

She got up, and walked over, glancing outside for a seconds, to spot something huge and white on the balcony. _What?_ Her eyes struggled to work out what she was seeing for quite some minutes. A huge white wing here, a beak there... Taloned front feet, but paws at the back. She opened the door, stepping out. It was indeed a gryphon, but since when was one completely white?

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

The gryphon looked down at her for a few moments, before lowering its angular head down and sniffing at her. She knew from the shape of the gryphon's head that this one was a female. Krystyl stayed very still as the gryphon sniffed at her. _What is she looking for?_

The white gryphon jerked its head from her to its back. She blinked.

"You want what?"

 _Does she want me to come with her?_ That was something a little strange. Considering the way she had been forced onto a gryphon the last time she came face to face with one. Where would they go?

"Do you know where Rosedale is?" she asked.

Perhaps if the gryphon knew, she would go with her. She knew where she needed to be, and that was safe and sound back where she belonged.

The gryphon nodded. Before she repeated the gesture again, pawing the balcony with one foot.

Well, I guess this is one way to escape, and she really cannot hang around for long, considering she sure shows up at night, Krystyl thought. She knew she would have to trust the gryphon to take her where she wanted to go. I just hope I am not making a huge mistake...

"Can we head straight for Rosedale?"

The gryphon bobbed her head.

Krystyl hurried over, and noticed there was a saddle on the gryphon's back. Interesting _,_ she thought. There was no time to ponder it now though, considering they were likely running out of time before any of the gryphons in the city knew the white gryphon was there. Krystyl climbed up, settling in the saddle. She barely had time to grab the pommel of the saddle before the gryphon lurched forwards three steps then leapt into nothing. They fell for a few seconds before the massive white wings flared open and the gryphon started to fly.


	15. Brief Respite

They hid in their hidden cave all night, afraid to make a sound, it had been one they had found very late in the night after some hours of travelling. She knew there was no chance she could allow herself to end up on her own now, and leaving the cave was not an option at the moment.

She knew the white gryphon could still hear the gryphons flying overhead searching for her, and as long as she could, Krystyl knew she would have to stay hidden. _There is no chance I’m going to let them get me_. They wouldn't care if they hurt her in the process, for surely their mistress would not be so nice to her this time.

She knew that eventually, in the weeks to come, she would likely end up at Falconspike City once more, but for the moment, she was determined to not be the one who was caught, but for it to be on her own terms.

The gryphon had been a huge help with getting out of the city this time, and there was not chance she was going to cause the gryphon trouble by letting herself be caught once more.

“I think I'll sleep for a bit," she said, looking at the white gryphon. There was not much else she could do for the time being, what with others looking for them. They were too outnumbered at the moment, so they had to stay in this little cave that they had found.

Her companion nodded and Krystyl walked over to her, leaning against her side as she shut her eyes. She couldn't explain it, of course, but she felt safer with the gryphon around. It was as though they knew each other better than anyone really should for only having known each other a handful of hours.

Krystyl sighed as she drifted off to sleep. She woke some time after midday.

“Any luck?” she asked, looking at the gryphon who still rested beside her.

The gryphon shook her head. “They still search. Ho’e they ‘ive u’ soon. I ‘ust hunt soon, I ‘ettin’ hun’ry,” she replied.

At least she could understand the gryphon. It was not easy, but she had the feeling she would get used to it eventually. Somehow, she did not think the white one was going anywhere. “If we could get to Rosedale, I know of somewhere that you would be able to hunt freely. Do you like rats?” Krystyl asked her.

In reply to the question, the gryphon opened her beak and then snapped it closed quite fast, nodding eagerly.

Krystyl grinned, taking that as a yes. "Perhaps if we travel at night, we will be able to get there without the others knowing that we're anywhere nearby?" she asked. "You said you had friends who would be coming that way soon, and perhaps if there is trouble they will be able to help us?"

"They not hel’ Ai’an. They will hel’ ‘Rincess," Aiman replied.

 _So that’s your name, is it?_ Aiman. That was certainly a nice name for her to have, and Krystyl decided she liked it.

"Who is this princess? It can't be me, Aiman."

She had been baffled by that indeed. Aiman regarded her as some sort of Princess, but that was the most farfetched thing she had ever heard herself. She had grown up on a farm after all, she did not have the skills that were needed to be such a person! _No, it's not me,_ she thought.

That elf lady seemed to consider her to be that person as well, but she just could not see how she was a princess. There was no way to tell who was in the right and who was in the wrong really.

As was the typical reaction, Aiman rolled her bright golden eyes at her. "You are ‘Rincess. Understand eventually, you will."

That made no sense.

"I'm not someone who is special in any way," she replied.

 _I can’t be, I’ve lived on a farm all my life._ Farmer's daughters were never anything special except for their fathers. She knew she had the potential to be much more than that, but that took marriage. She had been quite content, working out in a field instead of trying to impress nobles all the time. _What is the point in that?_

* * *

Pale slivers of light started to peak into the cave as Krystyl woke up once more. She knew that today was the day that they fled from the cave. They could not risk staying around here any longer. There were so many enemies here. She knew, that they needed food as well, both of which she could easily get in Rosedale.

"I think it's time we left for Rosedale," she told Aiman. "You might have been able to hunt out here, but we cannot risk anyone else seeing you doing so."

It was a hard thought, having to hide Aiman.

"If we can get to Rosedale, there is a building you can go in and hunt as many mice as you wish to eat. The building is for the mice to repopulate in, and for you gryphons to fill your bellies too." She grinned up at her, able to imaging her hunting the mice.

She knew if she had the chance to ever see that it would likely be rather amusing. Those who tended that building said it was fun to watch the gryphons chasing after the mice and rats, and that no two gryphons ever did the same thing twice in a row. The gryphons were smart. Smarter than many creatures there were in the world and that was something that rather amused her at the moment.

It was not all that long before they were in the air once more, and she was glad to be up in the sky. Soon they would be in territory that was very familiar to her. A place where she could hide without being noticed. It would not take them much longer to get back to the place she called home.

As they flew, Aiman asked her many questions about her home, her family, the way her life had been before she showed up. Krystyl answered all of them the best she could.


	16. Safety At Home

Krystyl smiled as they glided down towards Rosedale. "Can you see that farm that's the furthest out?" she asked Aiman.

"Yes," replied the gryphon. "Why?"

"We can stay there for a little while. The people there are good friends of mine. I grew up with them," Krystyl replied.

She smiled though as she recognised that beautiful little farm. There were many sheep grazing around the farm house, though as soon as they saw the approaching white gryphon they stared up at her before the old ram in the group bleated, calling his flock as they raced towards the barn.

 _Some things haven't changed,_ Krystyl thought as she looked down at the silly fleeing creatures. She knew though that this time she wouldn't step out to defend them like she had every other time. She grinned as Aiman lightly landed near the barn, but not close enough to continue to startle the simple minded creatures. Running feet could be heard though and she slipped down as she saw her father coming towards her and glaring at Aiman.

He paused however when he saw Krystyl, staring at her.

"Krystyl? You're back?" He grinned. .

It seemed his irritation at seeing Aiman might be a bit easier to deal with now that he knew who was with her. She knew, however, that he would still not exactly be pleased to have a gryphon landing on his land.

Krystyl grinned at him.

"Yeah, but only for a little while," she replied. She sighed, thinking for a few moments. "And Aiman stays with me."

There was no chance she was letting her father have the gryphon chased away by Soren. That was something she could never allow to happen. Aiman was hers, and that was something that would never change.

"You know the animals won't like her," he replied. "Oh, and what about Espre? He suddenly showed up here without you, looked like he'd been running for days.."

"That is a very long story, father," Krystyl replied.

She sighed as she said it. She knew that it was something that she would have to explain, but she also knew that there was no chance she would be able to explain it all more than once.

"Where are the others?" A second later, she walked forwards and wrapped her arms around him. "It's really good to be back home. I know I can't stay since I haven't finished what I wanted to, but I will stay for a day or two."

"Well, you got here just before we were about to have dinner, so why don't you come on in and join us. I guess Aiman can go to the town's rat house to find some food for herself?"

"She can, yes." Krystyl was quiet for a moment. "I'll come in in a moment, I just need to get a few things."

She grinned, and watched as her father disappeared back towards the small house.

"It's an old building not very far flight from here, the rat house," Krystyl said. She grinned though as she looked up at the white gryphon. She knew it was not that far, no one would even see her going there. "Feel like sleeping in a barn? Though you'd have to not attack any of the animals in there. My father would not be pleased with you if you did."

"I understand," Aiman replied, before she opened her wings.

Krystyl smiled. "Goodnight Aiman."

"Good night Krystyl," the white gryphon replied before she quietly took to the sky.

Krystyl watched her fly away, before she walked back towards the farm house. She wondered how much had changed since she was last there. As she got closer to the house, Finola came running out.

"Krystyl!" the girl shouted, a huge grin on her face. Krystyl stopped where she was, and opened her arms. Her little sister ran straight into her, arms wrapping around her tightly. "I've missed you!"

"Hey Fin." Krystyl grinned, lifting the girl up easily. "It's good to see you again." She chuckled, putting her back down again. "Come on, lets get inside." She started to walk towards the house. She was surely glad to be back where things were familiar.

"Father told me you were here, but I didn't believe him until I saw you," Finola said. The little girl was just as energetic as Krystyl remembered her. Not to mention, just as happy, but she almost seemed thinner.

 _Come to think about it, father seemed the same_ , she thought. That was something that bothered her a little. It seemed all of them were going through hard times at the moment. Something had to be done about that before people died from whatever was happening here in her home town. That was something that was not okay with Krystyl at all. She wondered if she might be the only one who would be able to help them.

Krystyl grinned as she walked in through the door of the house, back into the familiar little building that had always been her home.

"Well, it sure feels good to be under this particular roof," she said, as she looked at the others who were already at the small old table that they always ate at. Even though she knew she would not be here for too long, she knew she would never have passed up the chance to come to this house. Her family deserved to know what was going on.

"In a couple of days though, I'm heading towards Mistyvale City. Something tells me that there is where the answers I seek will be there." She smiled as she spoke. Few ever went to the capital. It was not something that was done very often. She knew that people would wonder why she would go there, but it really did feel as though she needed to go there. She sighed as she thought about the things to come. Her life was likely going to change by the time she came back this way. This might be home but it was not the place she remembered it as.


	17. Allies

Krystyl smiled as she walked about in one of the fields that she had looked after for so much of her life. Aiman was with her, curiously sniffing about, getting to know the place where Krystyl had spent her childhood. It was good to be back here where she belonged, but she knew there were some things that she would never really miss. Having Aiman was nice though, considering how well she was getting used to having a gryphon by her side. She was decided not to go into town this time though.

She knew that things would not be easy if she went into town. David was there, and that meant facing him at some point. She couldn't do that now. She needed to figure out everything before she saw him again.

"Tell me again, why you decided to help me get away from Falconspike,” she asked as she stopped on a ledge overlooking all the sheep once more. She wanted to know why Aiman had chosen that moment to show herself.

"You are our ‘rincess. I know Grand Royal Wife look for you. I realise you are ‘eant to ‘e ‘ine. I search, I find, I free."

Krystyl considered that for a while. It seemed that more than one person saw her as the missing princess: even Anubis had thought that she was that girl. Krystyl did not feel like she was anything special at all. She knew she was who she was, and being royalty did not make much sense to her at this point. Then again wasn't the whole idea for her to find out who she really was? If that was who she was supposed to be then she sure couldn’t ignore it. Things happened for a reason, and she knew she would have to live with it.

She looked at Aiman for a few moments and sighed. If that was who she was, then she was not sure what to make of it. She could not be the daughter of the woman who had caused her people so much grief. Surely David would have her for who she really was. She had known that no one in Rosedale wanted the missing Princess found. _What if I told them all that that’s who I am? How would everyone who knows me take that?_

 _They would think I’m mad,_ she thought. No one in their right mind would believe that she was the missing princess. It was not something she could just come out and tell them all, but it seemed that she might well have to do that at some point.

She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could say at the moment. Her people needed to know, but she could not bring herself to say anything about it at this point. _How can I?_ It would be something that none of them would have expected to hear from her, someone who was a mere farm girl. Even to her, the thought of telling all of them about what had been going on would not be easy. Things were going to change for her, that much she did know. In some ways, that was a very unpleasant thought. Who the blazes was she if she was not the daughter of Eimhir and Ewan?

* * *

She blinked as Aiman gave a warning whistle softly through her beak. The gryphon was eyeing the sky for the moment. Then she spotted them. Gryphons, at least ten of them, and all of them were gliding along as though they were looking for something. No, likely someone! They were coming from the direction she had come here from.

 _What have I brought to Rosedale?_ This was not something that she needed at the moment. Aiman nudged her.

"We ‘ust ‘ove," the white gryphon said. There almost seemed to be fear in the gryphon's voice, and it was something that startled Krystyl.

"The barn. We will hide in there." Krystyl knew it was not far to the building, and they would be able to get in there fairly quickly. She knew she had to get in there at least, for it was her who they were looking for.

"I'm the one they want, so let me get down there at least. I don't want to cause my family trouble at this point. I owe them too much."

She smiled though as she looked out towards the barn. She could hear other gryphons screeching as they flew, likely communicating with each other. It sure looked like they were looking to find something. She sighed though, looking out where they needed to get to. If they were lucky, they would be able to get to that barn. She smiled though as the gryphons drew overhead. It looked like they had not spotted her.

 _Okay_ , she thought. _Now!_

She started running, knowing she had to hurry. If any one of the gryphons happened to glance back, they would see her out in the open. Aiman ran beside her, trying to hide her as much as she could as they moved through the open.

She knew she would be an easy target out here, even with Aiman behind her. Aiman would not be able to defend her against all those gryphons. Suddenly, she heard a gryphon screech and she looked up. The gryphons were turning around.

Aiman stopped behind her. "Get to the ‘arn. I will defend you. You are ‘ore i’ortant than anyone else here."

As soon as Krystyl kept running, Aiman screeched.

"Ai’an! Ai’an!" There was a challenge to her voice.

As soon as she was inside the barn, Krystyl turned to watch as other gryphons answered Aiman, but not the ones who had been chasing her. _What’s going on? Where are they from?_ It made no sense that others would want to try and help her gryphon at all. After all, she was a rather odd looking one, and the others surely would tease her.

Then she saw one of them start to dive towards the ground. Krystyl closed her eyes for only a second, but the gryphon was still coming. _Who sent them?_ Right now, there was only one thing she felt, and that was confusion.

It made no sense to her that they would appear for no reason. She knew better than to think that they were here on no one elses' orders. Gryphoners never came out to such a place on their own whims, especially not a little backwater border town like Rosedale.

Aiman had said that help would come for the princess, but not for herself. _Is it really me?_ She could only wonder at the thought. They would not have come if they knew she was not the one they thought she was going to be. That was something that frightened her. _How can I be the daughter of the Grand Royal Wife?_

* * *

Just as the gryphon looked like it was going to grab Aiman, there was a loud shriek as another gryphon collided with it. Krystyl looked out and saw that this gryphon had long metal claws attached to its four different feet, and it wore head armour too. That was something that certainly startled her. She looked at the group up there in the sky and knew that something serious was going on at the moment. All of the gryphons seemed intent on finding or defending something. Though there were also the other who were trying to get passed them.

One of them trying to get past the guards to get towards her and Krystyl shrank back into the barn. _Me?_ she thought. _Why me?_ Then she realised something. _They must have been sent to find me by Annethylee._ She knew there was no chance she could allow her friends to be caused trouble because of her. That was something that her whole mind was against at the moment.

For now though, she could only watch and wait for everything to be over with. She knew it was best that she stayed hidden, since she would never outrun all of them. It was then that she saw Aiman raising up onto her hind legs to lash out at another gryphon with her front claws. The gryphon she hit recoiled in fright. She grinned as she watched; it seemed Aiman could certainly fight if she wanted to. That was something of a relief. She knew what she was doing and that was quite good. She grinned as, at last, the ones who had been trying to get to her started to flee. It was something that definitely relieved her at this point. She was glad that they were no longer there to try and take her. That twisted elf’s way of seeing things was not one she was interested in sharing.

She smiled though as she saw the other gryphons coming down to land now. She smiled though as she walked out into the open. Aiman moved back to stand slightly behind her but still close by. It felt nice to have her there as well. All of a sudden, all eyes were on her. It seemed she was the one that they were all here for, not Aiman.

A great big heavy male gryphon with a dark head snorted. "So the runt did find the girl after all."

Aiman gave an indignant screech at being called a runt. Clearly that was a sore spot for her that did irritate her when the other gryphons picked on her for it.

Krystyl looked over at one of the men who had come with these other gryphons. He wore a red leather breastplate that had a gold, rearing gryphon stitched into the leather. The man looked fairly young, however, maybe only in his early to mid-twenties. The thing that startled her most though was his height. Like any other elf she'd seen, he was certainly a fair bit taller than her. That was something she was not used to.

He looked straight at her, before inclining his head. "Well, it's about time you were found."


End file.
